


Call Graham, or Five cases of Spencer Reid

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged up Will Graham, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, FBI agents, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Out of Character, Post-Canon for Hannibal, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Когда Спенсер впервые слышит фразу: "Нужно звонить Грэму", он ничего не понимает. В третий раз он предлагает это сам. В пятый... В пятый он пересказывает увиденное до мелочей, чтобы Уиллу не нужно было лететь сюда самому.(Внимание: рейтинг присвоен исключительно за насилие)
Relationships: Will Graham/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 7





	1. Первое

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, цитаты из ещё не опубликованного, арты, околофандомные размышления и многое другое
> 
> Для канона Ганнибала всё происходящее является постканоном, в котором в 3х13 Уилл выжил, а Ганнибал - нет.  
> Примерное соответствие глав сезонам МКП: 1 - преканон, 2 - первый сезон, 3 - второй сезон, 4 - конец третьего-начало четвертого сезона, 5 - конец пятого сезона, эпилог - десятый-двенадцатый сезон. Работа в целом совпадает с каноном МКМ, но скорее в плане вселенной, чем полного соответствия событий.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. В эпилоге фанфика присутствуют сторонний рассказчик и элементы гета, не влияющие на ХЭ. В предупреждениях это не стоит, т.к. занимает очень малую часть повествования.  
> 2\. АУ относительно мелких деталей.  
> 3\. Безобоснуйный ООС Моргана в последних главах.
> 
> Обложка - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1607892585/d8ef2102/32650455.png
> 
> У фанфика есть бэта - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10064650  
> https://fanfics.me/fic155201

Когда Спенсер впервые слышит фразу: "Нужно звонить Грэму", он ничего не понимает. Точнее, не сразу даёт услышанному верную интерпретацию. Лишь отмечает разом помрачневшую словно по волшебству атмосферу. Кажется, она передаётся даже Гарсии по ту сторону экрана ноутбука.  
— Гидеон, — сейчас Хотч кажется даже серьёзнее, чем обычно.  
— Я уверен, — непонятно отвечает тот и достаёт мобильный телефон.  
Спенсер работает в команде всего пару месяцев, и сейчас они зашли в тупик из-за недостатка информации и улик. Им пригодится любая помощь.  
— Здравствуй, Уилл. Нам нужно твоё мнение, — произносит Гидеон, и единственная рождённая мозгом Спенсера ассоциация кажется настолько маловероятной, что почти сразу отбрасывается.  
Это не может быть тот самый Уилл Грэм, почти легенда ФБР.  
— Да, Хотч тоже здесь, — продолжает говорить Гидеон. — Шесть жертв. В Сиэтле. Да, самолёт будет… Как можно скорее. Хорошо, после семи вечера. Тебе перезвонят. До завтра.  
Когда он кладёт труб, то не позволяет себе лишних эмоций, но что-то всё же проскальзывает. Гидеон слегка хмурит брови и делает короткий выдох.  
— Нам нужны билеты на сегодня из Квантико, после семи. Джей-Джей, ты знаешь.  
— Конечно, — она и правда знает, потому что отходит в сторону и принимается кому-то звонить.  
— Передержка для собак? — уточняет Хотч.  
— А что же ещё, — в тон ему отвечает Гидеон, и они понимающе переглядываются.  
Сейчас пятнадцать часов тридцать одна минута, а из Вирджинии сюда на гражданском самолёте лететь больше восьми часов. У Спенсера слишком много вопросов, на которые нет ответов.

* * *

— Утром ты всё поймёшь, — отвечает Морган, хлопая его по плечу, когда они отправляются по номерам почти за полночь. — Лучше один раз увидеть.

* * *

Утро начинается в шесть пятнадцать с громкого стука в дверь.  
— Что?.. — не до конца проснувшись, спрашивает Спенсер у стоящего на пороге Моргана.  
— Уилл Грэм приехал, — он невесело улыбается. — Доброе утро.

* * *

Человек, стоящий перед доской с фотографиями жертв, выглядит старше Спенсера лет на пятнадцать. Впрочем, когда он поворачивается лицом, впечатление смазывается, а редкая, но заметная седина отступает на задний план. Теперь он скорее похож на ровесника Спенсера, вот только глаза… Серые и холодные, их взгляд словно разбирает на кусочки.  
Его невозможно не узнать. Уилл Грэм не сильно изменился за десять лет после поимки Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
Он кажется почти инородным элементом в этом офисе в своей потрёпанной клетчатой рубашке и охотничьей куртке. Неправильной деталью. Даже сильнее, чем сам Спенсер.  
— Джейсон, мне нужно на место преступления. Хотч, — Грэм поочерёдно кивает этим двоим вместо приветствия.  
Остальная команда не удостаивается даже подобного внимания.  
— Её нашли вчера утром…  
— А ты позвонил мне позже. Понятно, — Грэм рассеянно взлохмачивает волосы. — Ты знаешь мои условия, Джейсон.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Гидеон. — Едем.

* * *

Спенсер едет вместе с Морганом в патрульной машиной, следом за Гидеоном и Грэмом.  
— Не так ты представлял себе Уилла Грэма? — спрашивает Морган, не отрывая взгляда от машины спереди.  
Спенсер пожимает плечами. На риторический вопрос отвечать не обязательно, но — да. Совершенно не так.

* * *

В дом они не заходят — да и зачем, там уже всё успели проверить. За Гидеоном и Грэмом закрывается дверь, а через минуту первый возвращается. Спенсеру кажется, будто он вдруг резко постарел, так тяжело он опирается на перила. Гидеон смотрит в небо, затянутое серыми облаками, а от выдохов в воздух вырываются облачка пара. Поздняя осень плавно переходящая в зиму отражает их общее настроение почти идеально.  
Спенсеру хочется спросить, что всё-таки происходит, как Уилл Грэм может найти преступника по этому дому и почему они ждут снаружи, но он пока останавливается на мысленных догадках.

* * *

Через двадцать пять минут Уилл Грэм выходит наружу, засовывает руки в карманы и начинает говорить. Он перечисляет всё, что они знают, и даже больше, вот только почти половина его рассказала состоит из "он хотел", "он чувствовал" и "ему было необходимо".  
Это отличается от того, чему учат в ФБР, и того, как обычно составляет портрет Гидеон. Уилл Грэм словно бы опирается не на факты, а на некие ощущения. Словно бы он рассказывает о хорошем знакомом или родственнике. Или даже о...  
Эмоции, проскальзывающие на его живом лице, как будто вывернуты наизнанку. Это не похоже на отстраненность Гидеона, наоборот.  
— Я понял слишком мало, Джейсон. Наверняка вы и так это знали. Этого недостаточно, чтобы остановить его, — заканчивает свой монолог Грэм.  
Гидеон кивает и предлагает поехать в их временный штаб, а Спенсер и Морган молча идут за ними — их помощь так и не понадобилась. Непонятно, зачем их вообще брали с собой.

* * *

Грэм не помогает со снятием показаний, почти не участвует в общих разговорах, он сидит немного в стороне и только иногда вставляет замечания. Команду это, похоже, совсем не удивляет. Похоже, что все давно привыкли.  
Он не смотрит на окружающих и даже не пытается познакомиться. Очевидно, ему это совершенно не интересно. Грэм нелюдим, обладает специфическим мышлением, не рад быть здесь и даже не пытается это скрывать.

* * *

В дом, где найдена новая жертва, они приезжают все вместе. Но первым порог переступает Уилл Грэм, а остальных Хотч задерживает у дома. Гидеон останавливается рядом с ним, но провожает Грэма взглядом.  
— Напоминаю, что Грэму никто не должен мешать. Если он говорит, что хочет остаться в помещении один, то все должны выйти. Никаких исключений, никаких случайностей. Даже если происходящее покажется вам странным, — командным тоном произносит Хотч, поочерёдно обводя взглядом всех членов команды.  
— Особенно, если покажется, — добавляет Гидеон.

* * *

Спенсер краем глаза следит за Уиллом Грэмом. Слишком интересным было напутствие, чтобы не разбудить его природное любопытство. Временами Грэм напоминает лунатика — просто застывает на месте с открытыми глазами, глядя на стену или шкаф. А потом он закрывает глаза и _меняется_.  
Это очевидно даже стороннему наблюдателю. Движения становятся более плавными, походка — твёрдой, иной разворот плеч… Весь язык тела, привычный для каждого, складывающийся годами, вдруг резко показывает другого человека. Спенсер замирает, глядя во все глаза из соседней комнаты.  
Это похоже на шаманизм. Наверное, с таким же суеверным ужасом и восторгом жившие когда-то на этих землях люди смотрели на шамана в расписной маске, танцующего возле костра. И точно так же не могли отвести взгляд.  
Выражение лица Уилла Грэма изменяется. Впервые Спенсер видит там улыбку — самодовольную, торжествующую. Он словно бы удерживает в руке что-то несуществующее и заносит руку для удара.  
Это выглядит почти как одержимость.  
Грэм открывает глаза, и в ту же секунду всё это уходит. Исчезает, будто и не было. Он нервным движением растрёпывает волосы, а потом быстрым шагом покидает дом. Только тут Спенсер понимает, что не он один наблюдал за Грэмом, как завороженный. Все они. Не один из команды не смог отвести взгляда от этого преображения.  
Спенсер молча возвращается к осмотру с ощущением неловкости, будто бы он сейчас наблюдал нечто личное, не предназначенное для посторонних, и прогрессирующим любопытством.

* * *

— Вы все должны это услышать, — говорит Гидеон, вскоре собравший их неподалеку от дома.  
Когда Уилл Грэм начинает описывать убийцу, это похоже и одновременно совсем иначе, чем в прошлый раз. Эмоции, мысли, чувства, убеждения... Почти незаметные паузы перед местоимениями. Немного другая манера речи. Слишком личные описания.  
Спенсера тревожит непроходящее ощущение, будто он говорит не о субъекте, а о самом себе.  
Он уже видел такое — у тех, кто сейчас сидит за решеткой или был убит при сопротивлении аресту. Это похоже на психопатию. Ненадолго сползшую маску, позволившую заглянуть вглубь бездны.  
Пусть все они здесь занимаются тем, что составляют профили преступников и пытаются их понять, но почти никто из них не может смотреть так.  
Спенсер верит, что это именно профиль, а не реальность, даже если все инстинкты говорят об ином. И Гидеон — он внимательно слушает, даже задаёт вопросы, словно бы ничего не случилось. Ведь если что — он первым забил бы тревогу?  
— Вы ничего не упомянули о религии, — неожиданно сам для себя произносит Спенсер. — Но у каждой был вырезан крест и цитаты из библии…  
— На каждой, которую вы нашли, — отвечает Грэм после пары секунд тишины. — Как он и хотел. Вы не раскопаете ни малейшей связи с церковью, никакой воскресной школы или ударившихся в веру родителей. Он слишком умён, чтобы его поймали вот так.  
А это уже почти очевидный комплимент убийце. В сочетании с пронзительным взглядом и недавним преображением это выглядит весьма неоднозначно.  
— Кого мы не нашли? — хмуро спрашивает Гидеон.  
— Спросите у него, когда поймаете, — Уилл Грэм ссутуливается и засовывает руки в карманы. — Я не экстрасенс, Джейсон. У всего есть предел.

* * *

Через сутки они ловят серийного убийцу, не допустив больше ни одной смерти.  
Уилл Грэм на захват не едет.


	2. Второе

Вторая встреча с Уиллом Грэмом случается много месяцев спустя. Спенсер о нём не то чтобы не помнит — он ничего не забывает, а о Грэме Спенсер успел прочитать достаточно, — скорее этот человек отходит на задний план. В их отделе некогда думать о посторонних, а время летит быстрее, чем корабль на варп-двигателе. Месяца остаются позади, проведённые в вычислениях очередных преступников, командировках и ежедневном написании писем.   
Это не значит, что Спенсер вообще о нём не думает. Время от времени имя Уилла Грэма неизбежно всплывает в разговорах, как и истории из его прошлого. Многие из них связаны с Гидеоном, а иногда и с Хотчем, но тот отмалчивается, игнорируя подобные напоминания. Он не слишком любит Грэма, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, если прислушаться, что о нём говорят. Пожалуй, самым корректным из всех характерик являются “нестабильный” и “чёртов эмпат”. Последнее высказывает Морган, и это что-то среднее между ругательством и восхищением.   
Каждый член Поведенческого отдела имеет на счёт Уилла Грэма своё собственное мнение, и иногда они почти полярно противоположны. Равнодушной остаётся только Гарсия, но это и не её сфера.   
Спенсер читает его работы: монографию про насекомых, статьи по психоанализу, разбор психологических аспектов анализа мотивации преступников. Много времени это не занимает. Для интереса он изучает и биографию — то, что может найти, — глубже погружаясь в историю с Чесапикским Потрошителем. Без запроса данных из архива ФБР многого не хватает, это видно даже по открытым источникам, и далеко не всё из отсутствующего просто просчитать. А некоторые вещи просто теряются, искажённые слухами и неверными интерпретациями.  
Надёжнее всего было бы спросить у Гидеона или самого Уилла Грэма. И если с первым ещё можно попробовать поговорить после очередной партии в шахматы, то со вторым — крайне маловероятно. С каждым годом Спенсер учится читать по людям всё лучше, и сейчас умеет делать выводы даже из сухих строк на бумаге. Уилл Грэм почти наверняка не пойдёт на контакт.  
Спенсер жалеет, что не застал историю с Потрошителем в реальном времени. Большую часть детства и юношества он провёл вместе с мамой, изучая писателей пятнадцатого века, или за энциклопедиями в штате на другом краю страны. У Спенсера не было телевизора и не было друзей, у которых он мог бы его посмотреть. Поэтому история поимки знаменитого маньяка обошла его стороной.   
Лишь позже, в академии ФБР, Спенсер узнал об этом. Чесапикского Потрошителя проходили, как один из архетипов, рассматривая его убийства до мелочей. На нём демонстрировали худшие качества человечества и клинический пример психопатии. О нём писали статьи и книги разной степени достоверности. Многие пытались разложить его жизнь по полочкам и докопаться до причин психопатии.  
Но, что примечательно, Уилл Грэм так и не писал ни одной.

* * *

Грэм просто входит в их отдел незадолго до утренней планёрки. В нём почти ничего не изменилось за прошедшее время, может, прибавилось немного седины среди отросших кудряшек. Он окидывает помещение внимательным взглядом, и это даже похоже на интерес. Грэм ничем не показывает, что замечает чужие пристальные взгляды, его они словно бы вообще не касаются.   
Спенсер отмечает эту странность, не вписывающуюся в ментальный портрет. Коллег анализировать запрещено, но ведь Грэм к ним не относится. Это даже не нарушение.  
Он как раз выходил с кухни, сделал себе чашку кофе. И, похоже, вовремя — судя по присутствию Уилла Грэма день точно не обещает быть спокойным.

* * *

— Доброе утро, — произносит Спенсер, проходя рядом. Не лучшее начало разговора, но ничего иного в голову ему не идёт. — Вы ищете Гидеона? Он сейчас наверху, скоро все соберутся, я могу проводить вас. Если вы действительно пришли к нему, но это более вероятно, чем что-то иное.  
Уилл Грэм слегка наклоняет голову набок и смотрит пристально, словно изучает. Анализирует, разбирает на кусочки. А Спенсер почему-то не может остановиться, с ним часто такое бывает при волнении. Он вцепляется в кружку и прогоняет в памяти статистические вероятности по насильственным смертям за последние десять лет. Это не успокаивает, но, как и всегда, помогает сосредоточится на реальности.  
— Спасибо, — коротко отвечает Уилл Грэм, дождавшись, пока Спенсер закончит говорить. — Это будет кстати.  
Грэм не перебивает и не отмахивается, как порой позволяют себе его коллеги. Он дослушивает до конца, и это почему-то заставляет Спенсера замолчать надёжнее любых возражений.

* * *

В общей комнате сегодня непривычно тихо, не слышно громкой болтовни и неловких шуток. Но также никто не косится на Уилла Грэма, устроившегося в кресле слева. Все пребывают в своих мыслях. Все, кроме Эл.  
По большому счёту, её можно понять. Она видит этого человека впервые, ведь пришла в Поведенческий отдел даже позже, чем Спенсер. Непонятно, узнала ли она его и чем обоснована её реакция — любопытством из-за визита незнакомца или удивлением от того, кем он является?  
Эл явно хочет с ним заговорить, но не успевает.  
Через мгновение входит Джей-Джей, они начинают, и все лишние мысли отходят на второй план.

* * *

Во время перелёта они внимательно просматривают папки с информацией. Вашингтон потрясла серия ужасающих убийств.  
Убийств, невероятно похожих на дело рук Чесапикского Потрошителя.

* * *

— Это подражатель, — произносит Уилл Грэм после долгого молчания.  
Звучит, словно заученная ложь. Слишком уверенно для того, кто видел только фото и рапорты.

* * *

— Это подражатель, — повторяет Грэм, стоя перед доской с фотографиями жертв, и дотрагивается до одного из последних снимков кончиками пальцев. Выражение его лица становится отрешённым, а глаза… Мама смеялась от названия цвета "мокрый асфальт", найденном в случайно затесавшейся среди литературы пятнадцатого века книге про современную живопись.  
Спенсер тоже смеялся вместе с ней, и всё же сейчас видит это вживую.

* * *

Они наблюдают со стороны, отойдя больше чем на десяток ярдов — в этот раз Грэму понадобилось одиночество. Пожелания временного консультанта-специалиста, как было написано на пропуске, выполнялись незамедлительно, а он иного, похоже, и не ждал.  
Спенсер в очередной раз отметил двойственность этого человека и его отношений с ФБР.  
— И всё же, как он это делает? — спросил Спенсер вслух, размышляя о географии преступника и примерно прикидывая в уме, что нужно перенести на карту.  
— Если интересно — спроси его сам, — ответил ему Морган. — Но не факт, что он тебе ответит.

* * *

— Это очевидно не Чесапикский Потрошитель. Им движет холодная ярость и жажда мести, — убеждённо произносит Грэм. — Ганнибал умер одиннадцать лет назад, но ты и так это знал, Джейсон.   
— Но ты сейчас здесь, — отвечает ему Гидеон, и Грэму явно нечего возразить.  
Он здесь потому, что сомневался? Или потому, что знал Потрошителя лучше, чем кто-либо?  
Глаза Грэма едва не сверкают, вся фигура дышит уверенностью и какой-то силой. Спенсер задаётся вопросом, действительно ли Уилл Грэм вернулся оттуда, куда уходил, или он всё ещё отчасти там?  
Весь его метод похож на хождение по лезвие ножа, балансирование на краю пропасти. Спенсеру трудно судить со стороны, и он, наверное, должен бы опасаться, но вместо этого чувствует лишь любопытство и какой-то азарт. Уилл Грэм похож на странную головоломку, чьи части мало стыкуются между собой, но почему-то удерживаются вместе неведомым образом, вопреки логике. Это завораживает.  
Грэм переводит взгляд с Гидеона на Хотча и неприятно усмехается. Эта усмешка выглядит чужой на его лице.  
— И нет, это не я, Хотч. Очевидно, что он младше меня на десяток лет и имеет медицинскую подготовку. Так что это можно даже счесть за комплимент.  
Слова доходят до Спенсера сразу, даже быстрее, чем Хотч успевает еле заметно вздрогнуть. Он не возражает и не пытается опровергнуть слова Грэма.  
А тот ведёт себя так, словно эти подозрения — обычное дело. Не похоже, чтобы это его хоть немного беспокоило, но сейчас Уилл Грэм вообще не слишком похож на самого себя. Это как иная версия человека из альтернативной вселенной, где всё иначе.  
Грэм спокоен и собран, но время от времени он выглядит настолько чужим, что это может напугать.  
Казалось бы, такие вещи нельзя уловить за несколько совместно проведённых дней, разделённых годами. Но это совершенно очевидно — и не только Спенсеру. Атмосфера сгущается, доходя до критической точки.  
— Ты расскажешь свои наблюдения после того, как мы осмотрим тело, — нейтрально произносит Гидеон и жестом заставляет команду выйти из странного ступора.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Уилл Грэм, и в голосе его скользит какая-то неясная интонация, похожая то ли на насмешку, то ли на неприязнь.  
Спенсер откладывает это в сторону, чтобы обдумать позже.

* * *

Конечно, именно Грэм в итоге представляет самый полный профиль. Но он ещё и самый странный. Угадать некоторые детали кажется почти невозможным, но Грэм говорит так уверенно, будто сам стоял рядом с субъектом.  
Словно видит его, как отражение в зеркале.  
Спенсер пытается представить, как выглядит такое мышление и как вообще Уилл Грэм восстанавливает картину произошедшего, но не преуспевает.   
Гидеон как-то сказал: "Уилл Грэм может понять любого", и чем дольше Спенсер за ним наблюдает, тем меньше в этом сомневается.

* * *

Уилл Грэм мрачно улыбается, стоя в стороне, пока команда Поведенческого отдела даёт полиции профиль преступника.

* * *

Вашингтонского Потрошителя они вычисляют одну неделю и две жертвы спустя. Большая часть времени уходит на поиск информации, свидетелей и задействование агентов Вирджинии — как оказалось, один из главных подозреваемых вырос именно там.  
Уилл Грэм сказал об этом ещё после первого осмотра места преступления.  
Это настолько не укладывается в рамки нормальности, что хочется назвать это мистикой. Или заглянуть в этот разум, рассмотреть каждый нейрон и всё же понять — как он это делает?

* * *

— Джейсон, могу я участвовать? — спрашивает Грэм, когда они готовятся к захвату, надевая жилеты и проверяя оружие.   
Спенсер знает, что они пойдут за основной группой — слишком опасен субъект, — но не может не беспокоиться. Он всё ещё не привык к пистолету в своих руках и тому, что может выстрелить в человека в любой момент. Глядя на Гидеона и Хотча, он готов признать, что оружие — не всегда самый веский аргумент. Иногда слова могут куда больше.  
Но этому ещё надо научиться.  
— Ты знаешь правила, — возражает Гидеон. — Тебе запрещено носить оружие даже временно.  
Уилл Грэм приподнимает брови и нехорошо, почти хищно улыбается.  
— Кто сказал, что оно мне нужно?  
Ещё мгновение — и это выражение пропадает, вновь сменяется нервным ожиданием. Грэм снова похож на самого себя, каким его привыкли видеть агенты ФБР.  
— Правила, Уилл, — повторяет Гидеон, и в голосе его звучит металл.  
— Я _должен_ видеть его арест, чтобы не сомневаться, — просит Грэм. — Джейсон, я… Пожалуйста.  
Похоже ему всё равно, сколько человек сейчас наблюдают за этой сценой. Уилл Грэм очевидно просит об одолжении и нарушении каких-то договорённостей, не беспокоясь, что к этому разговору прислушивается добрая половина их отдела, если не весь. И это выражение лица с огромными серыми глазами напоминает о… щеночке, милом и безобидном.  
Спенсер не устаёт удивляться, сколько же у этого человека масок.  
— Ты мне должен за прошлый раз, — очень тихо добавляет Грэм.  
— Две минуты, когда мы вернёмся, Уилл, — отвечает Гидеон после паузы. — И никаких долгов.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Грэм, и больше не следует никаких возражений.

* * *

— Что за долги? — спрашивает Спенсер в машине, устав мысленно ходить по кругу.  
— Он считает, что ему должны за одно только присутствие, — с усмешкой поясняет Морган.  
Спенсер думает, что, возможно, Грэм не так уж и неправ.

* * *

Две минуты Уилла Грэма оказываются двумя минутами без записи камеры в допросной напротив Вашингтонского Потрошителя поздно вечером. Они стоят за стеклянной перегородкой — Спенсер, Дерек и почему-то Хотч. Гидеон в здании, но сюда не зашёл, и это не то чтобы должно заставлять напрячься, но ощущается как-то неправильно.   
Уилл Грэм садится напротив мужчины, сосредотачивается, и через пару мгновений кажется, что у них в допросной _два_ преступника.   
Он не говорит, лишь смотрит сидящему напротив в глаза. Это не похоже на поединок взглядов, а что-то совсем, совсем иное.  
Кажется, проходит всего секунда, когда Грэма прерывает удар в дверь. Одиночный стук словно разрывает тишину.

* * *

Когда Грэм выходит, на лице его грустная, усталая улыбка.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он стоящему в коридоре Гидеону.  
Только сейчас Спенсер понимает, где он был всё это время.

* * *

Они ужинают в круглосуточном кафе неподалеку от отеля. Уже за полночь, слишком поздно для еды, но последние сутки были на редкость выматывающими.  
Спенсер задумчиво тыкает вилкой в тарелку, не обращая внимания на ужин. Сейчас, когда дело закончено, а домой они летят только через пару часов, у него есть время поразмыслить обо всём интересном. В частности, о Уилле Грэме.  
— Рид, — зовёт его кто-то. — Рид, ты с нами?  
Он поднимает взгляд и удивлённо моргает. Для Спенсера не типично настолько сильно уходить из реальности, когда он среди коллег, но огромное количество мыслей не помогает сосредоточенности. Тем более, что она сейчас не особо и нужна.  
— О чём таком интересном ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джей-Джей и мило улыбается.  
— Или о ком-то, Красавчик? — добавляет Морган и хмыкает.  
— О Уилле Грэме, — честно признаётся Спенсер и совершенно не понимает дружного смеха, грянувшего после секунды ошарашенной тишины.  
Кажется, он опять упустил какую-то общеизвестную условность.


	3. Третье

В третий раз Спенсер сам поднимает эту идею, потому что они в тупике. Время идёт, похищения в Калифорнии продолжаются, а у полиции по-прежнему недостаточно улик и нет чёткого представления, кого искать.  
С ними больше нет Гидеона, только Росси, и это не совсем полноценная замена.  
— Может, нам позвонить Уиллу Грэму? — предлагает Спенсер, когда они в очередной пересматривают все существующие улики.  
Хотч поднимает от бумаг внимательный взгляд и смотрит на Спенсера очень пристально. Росси отпускает презрительный смешок.  
— А у тебя есть его номер? — проницательно спрашивает Хотч и попадает прямо в точку.  
У Спенсера действительно есть телефонный номер Уилла Грэма, и это довольно странная — по его меркам — история.

* * *

Всё начинается с шахматной партии. Грэм возвращается самолётом вместе с ними после поимки Вашингтонского Потрошителя, в отличии от прошлого раза. Он садится напротив Гидеона, занимая место, где Спенсер довольно часто сидит сам. Поэтому тот опускает в кресло через проход — в отличие от всех остальных, перебравшихся в другой конец самолёта. Они достаточно близко, чтобы Спенсер мог слышать разговор и видеть ход партии. У него есть вопросы к Грэму, которые он так и не решился задать.  
— Играем? — спрашивает Гидеон, и Грэм кивает в ответ.  
Большую часть времени они молчат, неторопливо переставляя фигуры. Видно, что Грэм в этой игре не новичок, и всё же он неизбежно идёт к проигрышу. Спенсер умеет видеть ходы наперёд, и понимает, что до шаха со стороны Гидеона осталось недолго.  
— Как Рози? — спрашивает Гидеон, и Грэм почему-то откидывается в кресле с лёгкой улыбкой.   
Впервые за всё время Спенсер видит на лице этого человека намёк на хоть какие-то положительные эмоции.   
— Что, так быстро? — уточняет Грэм и задумчиво стучит по столу пальцами. — Сколько ходов осталось до мата?  
— Четыре, независимо от ваших действий. Хотя нет, максимум — пять, — отвечает Спенсер, просчитывая возможности на игровом поле.  
Его не звали в разговор, но Грэм реагирует так, словно это вмешательство совершенно нормально.  
— Иногда приятно оказаться неправым, — почти весело замечает Грэм и двигает коня.  
— Один, — произносит Гидеон. — Теперь видишь?  
— Нда, — соглашается Грэм, глядя на доску. — Недавно родила пятерых щенков, пришлось пристраивать. Ещё пять голов в стае я не потяну.   
— Сколько их у тебя сейчас?  
— Двенадцать, и это предел, — Грэм снова возвращается к отрешённому спокойствию.  
Гидеон бросает взгляд за иллюминатор, потом на наручные часы. Лететь ещё достаточно далеко.   
— Не хочешь сменить противника? — неожиданно спрашивает Гидеон, глядя на Грэма. — Иногда он выигрывает даже у меня.  
Спенсер не против, хоть и не слишком рад, что никто не поинтересовался его согласием даже формально. Но Гидеон наверняка заметил всё, что ему было надо, и сам в очередной раз принял решение. Спенсер на него не обижается — ещё не разу это планирование не пошло ему во вред, да и опыта у Гидеона в разы больше.  
Грэм и Гидеон молча сверлят друг друга взглядами некоторое время. Не неодобрительными, а какими-то одинаково изучающими. Потом Грэм пожимает плечами и начинает выставлять фигуры на изначальные позиции.  
— Ладно, почему бы не проиграть ещё раз?

* * *

Выигрыш даётся Спенсеру тяжело. Гидеон, поменявшийся с ним местами, с интересом наблюдает за их игрой и выглядит весьма довольным. Грэм сбивает выстраиваемые схемы, делает неочевидные ходы и почти что читает мысли. Спенсер пытается хоть что-то понять по сидящему напротив мужчине, используя не только математику, но ему это не удаётся.   
По тому, как человек играет, можно многое понять. Манера игры Грэма кардинально отличается от Гидеона и от всех, с кем Спенсер когда-либо играл. Организованный хаос.  
— Слишком много эмоций, — замечает Грэм, глядя на финальную комбинацию. — Но партия была интересной.  
Со стороны Гидеона слышится смешок, а Спенсер пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз слышал что-то подобное. Кажется, это было ещё до казино Лас-Вегаса и студенчества.  
Играя с Гидеоном, он тоже всегда старался контролировать выражение лица, потому что знал свою мимику и понимал, насколько она могла его выдать. Спенсер и сейчас не отступил от этого принципа.  
— Ты же хотел спросить про мой метод? — Уилл Грэм усмехается и смотрит так, что кажется — видит насквозь, каждую косточку и мысль. Второй проигрыш его задевает ничуть не больше, чем первый. — Я не люблю объяснять. Смог выиграть — сможешь и догадаться.  
Спенсер думает быстро, но даже у него занимает время сложить “слишком много эмоций”, “чёртов эмпат” и всё остальное, когда-либо услышанное, увиденное и прочитанное, в одну достаточно странную догадку. А облечь это в слова ещё сложнее, потому что звучит надуманное довольно нелепо и малонаучно, и порождает только больше вопросов.  
Но почему-то совсем не пугает. Хотя, очевидно, должно бы.

* * *

Спенсер и сам не уверен, как у них столько легко завязывает разговор сразу после подобного открытия. Он просто начинает выдавать статистические факты, как это делает всегда, а Грэм почему-то смеётся и слушает, не перебивая. Как будто действительно знает, насколько это важно. Грэм отвечает короткими репликами, почти незаметными на фоне потока слов Спенсера, но это неожиданно складывается в гармоничную беседу.  
Со временем его отпускает, но Спенсер всё равно больше говорит, чем слушает. Они переходят с одной темы на другую, и довольно странно то, как просто это получается и сколько у них находится общего.  
Когда самолёт идёт на посадку, а Гидеон напоминает о себе, Спенсер неожиданно осознаёт, что не говорил с кем-то настолько долго очень давно, а может, и вообще никогда. И что не против продолжать в том же духе ещё столько же.   
Уилл Грэм тоже отвлекается на размышления, но установившиеся между ними молчание чувствуется не натянутым, а спокойным. Или так кажется только Спенсеру?  
Спенсер снова смотрит на Грэма и пытается разглядеть признаки недовольства или того, что ему могло надоесть их общение, но не находит. Он, конечно, мог пропустить какие-то социальные сигналы, просто не заметив. Но всё, что он знает о Уилле Грэме, опредёленно говорит, что тот не стал бы тратить несколько часов на неинтересного человека.   
И всё же его не оставляют сомнения. Это ведь Уилл Грэм, поймавший огромное количество серийных убийц и раскрывший ещё больше запутанных дел.   
Они молча покидают самолёт, и Спенсер ловит на себе странные взгляды коллег. Сегодня ему уделяют непривычно много внимания. Никто ничего не говорит, но они переглядываются между собой и чему-то улыбаются.   
— Увидимся в отделе, Спенс, — на ходу бросает Джей-Джей и идёт быстрее, догоняя остальных.  
Спенсер, Грэм и Гидеон спускаются последними, они никуда не торопятся в отличии от остальной команды, удаляющейся стремительно.  
— Какие они у тебя забавные, — произносит Грэм, обращаясь к Гидеону.  
— Тактичность — полезная черта.  
— Да ну, — Грэм снова слегка улыбается. — Буду знать.  
Спенсер следит за их разговором, но не решается прервать. Удивительно, что это вообще получилось у него в прошлый раз.   
Гидеон останавливается, когда они доходят до края поля, и они с Грэмом прощают коротким рукопожатием и парой фраз.  
— Уилл, береги себя. Я благодарен, что ты приехал.  
— Ты тоже, Джейсон. Всегда пожалуйста.   
И Гидеон уходит, оставляя их наедине.

* * *

Это неловко. Настолько, что Спенсер уверен — он будет помнить это даже через много лет. А ещё, совершенно не запланировано. В нормальной ситуацией он ушёл бы раньше, вместе со всеми, но сегодня они явно сбежали без него. А пытаться догнать Гидеона уже поздно.  
Спенсер теряется и начинает паниковать, совершенно не понимая, что ему вообще делать. Так странно: они разговаривали, сидя в самолёте, и всё было замечательно, а сейчас почему-то кажется, что стоит открыть рот — и он всё испортит.  
— Мы не договорили, — замечает Грэм, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, и рассеянным жестом проводит по волосам на затылке.  
— Да, это… — почему-то Спенсеру трудно подобрать слова, они совершенно не идут именно в тот момент, когда это нужнее всего.   
— Мне нужно забрать у Генри собак. Я и так задержался слишком надолго, — продолжает Грэм.  
— Генри? — Спенсера хватает только на то, чтобы переспросить.  
— Мой сосед. Приглядывает за ними, когда я в отъезде, — объясняет Грэм и неожиданно добавляет: — Ты можешь мне написать.  
Он смотрит пристально, изучающе, и его глаза в ярком свете солнца кажутся светло-голубыми. Они напоминают гладь озера в безветренный день, чистого и глубокого, нетронутого людьми. Кажется, за этим можно наблюдать вечно.  
Странные ассоциации становятся последней каплей. Спенсер срывается и начинает говорить, не останавливаясь. Его слова похожи на внятную аргументацию, но на самом деле они — лишь защитная реакция. Он упоминает отсутствие электронной почты, нелюбовь к мобильному телефону, но зря, совершенно зря на этом не останавливается.  
Уилл Грэм с минуту слушает, а потом начинает смеяться. Его яркая улыбка ослепляет сильнее, чем солнце в Майами, а смех отзывается теплом где-то внутри. Спенсер перестаёт говорить и просто смотрит на этого странного человека, которого никак не может понять. Реакции Уилла Грэма далеки от логики и труднообъяснимы, но именно это и делает его настолько интересным.  
— Я понял тебя, Спенсер Рид, — говорит Грэм, и он впервые за всё время называет его по имени. До этого момента Спенсер сомневался в том, что Грэм его вообще знает. — Не эмэйл и не телефон. Остаётся обычная почта. Хорошо, но имей в виду, что я живу достаточно далеко от города и не всегда смогу ответить. Адрес записать некуда, но, думаю, ты запомнишь.

* * *

Конечно же он запоминает.   
А потом долго думает прежде, чем написать первое письмо, но однажды всё же решается. Грэм, как и обещал, отвечает нерегулярно, но переписка всё же завязывается.   
Постепенно и неизбежно туда прокрадывается личное. О некоторых вещах рассказывать на бумаге намного проще, чем глядя глаза в глаза. Темы почему-то не кончаются.  
Нет никакого постоянства, потому что Уилл — в какой-то момент они переходят просто на имена — часто отсутствует, а сам Спенсер — мотается по командировкам.  
Время идёт и это становится ещё одной важной частью его жизни.

* * *

Когда Гидеон исчезает, оставив лишь письмо для него, Спенсер не удерживается и пишет об этом Уиллу.   
Тот отвечает непривычно быстро: “Я знаю. Он хотел, чтобы у тебя всегда была возможность обратиться за помощью”, и оставляет свой номер. Спенсер заносит его в телефон, чей список контактов не насчитывает даже десяти, и думает о том, что помощь ему пока не требуется.  
А вот услышать голос Уилла снова было бы неплохо.  
Но это не значит, что он собирается звонить.

* * *

Спенсер вообще не разу серьёзно не рассматривает эту возможность — до сегодняшнего дня. Просто сейчас ему кажется правильным предложить подобное. И он уверен, что Уилл его хотя бы выслушает, потому что ему не всё равно. Уиллом Грэм движет то же самое, что и всей их командой, просто в нём словно что-то перегорело после дела Ганнибала Лектора.   
Поэтому Спенсер выжидает, глядя на Хотча. Он должен принять решение. Хотя Спенсер отчётливо понимает, что и у самого Хотча есть телефон Уилла Грэма, это всё-таки не одно и то же. Отношения этих двоих скорее похожи на холодную вражду, сдерживаемую профессионализмом.  
— Грэм? — с отчётливой неприязнью произносит Росси. — Нам не нужен этот заносчивый зануда с комплексом обиженного ребёнка.   
Росси часто бывает достаточно резок в высказываниях, но такого Спенсер от него точно не слышал. Ему интересно, что же настолько сильно рассорило их с Уиллом, но сейчас не время, чтобы выяснять.  
— Нужен, — спокойно отвечает Хотч, не обращая внимания на эмоциональную характеристику. — Мы не справляемся.  
— Мы поймаем его сами, — продолжает возражать Росси, но Хотч не даёт ему закончить.  
— Упустим время. Будет ещё несколько жертв.  
— Но, Хотч…  
— И, Росси, никаких оскорблений. Мы должны закрыть это дело, — добавляет он, ставя точку в дискуссии. — Рид, звони. Если согласится — то он должен прибыть как можно скорее. Джей-Джей всё знает.  
Спенсер соглашается и достаёт телефон, вот только звонить под взглядами этих двоих он не может. Ему и так почему-то крайне неловко, а присутствие посторонних сделает ещё хуже.  
Он привычным жестом подхватывает сумку и почти сбегает из кабинета. Сейчас вечер, и участок, где они обосновались, пуст, но это не значит, что можно просто ворваться в первое попавшееся помещение. Спенсер выходит через чёрный ход в тихий переулок, смотрит в тёмное небо с еле заметными точками звёзд и собирается с мыслями. Он вспоминает разницу между часовыми поясами и решает, что ещё не слишком поздно.  
Всё это похоже на оттягивание момента звонка и ощущается очень странно. У Спенсера никогда раньше не было таких сомнений, не возникало сложностей в том, чтобы просто нажать на кнопки. Это похоже на что-то… Иное, не связанное с работой.  
Он поспешно открывает телефон и находит нужный контакт, не позволяя мыслям убежать в совсем уж неведомом направлении. Спенсер слушает гудки и пытается придумать первую фразу, не звучащую глупо или банально.  
На пятом гудке он слышит щелчок и искажённый сетью, но узнаваемый голос.  
— Да? — спрашивает Уилл Грэм, а на заднем плане слышится какая-то возня и негромкий лай.  
— Эм, привет, это Спенсер Рид.  
Он проваливается. Это звучит и глупо, и банально, и вообще не слишком хорошо.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно отвечает Уилл. — У меня есть твой номер.  
Гидеон — понимает Спенсер. Он даже после ухода позаботился обо всём.  
— И это хорошо, потому что я не отвечаю незнакомцам, — добавляет Грэм.  
Сейчас его манера говорить кажется более расслабленной, чем во время прошлой встречи. На заднем плане снова слышится шум.  
— Мне повезло, — соглашается Спенсер, стараясь не думать о причине этой удачи.   
— Рассказывай, где ты и что случилось. Ты же ради этого звонишь почти в полночь? — в голосе Уилла не слышно недовольства, он скорее констатирует факт.  
И Спенсер начинает сжато излагать всё, что считает важным. Уилл слушает, иногда с его стороны доносятся шорохи, стук когтей или лай. Это действительно похоже на стаю, и теперь понятно, почему именно так Уилл часто называет своих собак. Последней цифрой, что известна Спенсеру, было одиннадцать голов, но за пару недель Грэм вполне мог подобрать ещё одну. В любом случае, именно так звучит полный или почти полный их комплект.   
У Спенсера никогда не было питомцев, и он не уверен, что ужился бы даже с одним.  
— Я приеду, как только смогу, — через пару минут соглашается Уилл. — Где вы?  
— Сан-Франциско, но похищения происходят по всему побережью.  
— Буду завтра. Точнее, уже сегодня.   
Он отключается, не прощаясь.  
Спенсер ещё какое-то время просто стоит, размышляя о том, что должен ещё позвонить Джей-Джей, а затем пойти рассказать Хотчу о результатах. И о том, что разница с Вирджинией составляет всего три часа, так что здесь завтра — всё ещё завтра. Впереди целая ночь.

* * *

— Он согласился и прилетит завтра, — сообщает он Хотчу.  
— Молодец, — коротко отвечает тот, подняв голову от бумаг. — Иди в отель и выспись.  
— О да, нас ждёт тяжёлый день, — насмешливо добавляет Росси.

* * *

Спенсер честно пытается, но засыпает всё равно на несколько часов позже, чем обычно.

* * *

Самое странное — то, что он не уверен, как себя вести. У Спенсера есть устоявшиеся социальные модели, но вписать в них Уилла почему-то вдруг невероятно сложно.  
Стоит ли начать с официального рабочего обращения, предполагающего фамилии, когда они давно перешли на имена.  
Важно ещё и то, сколько Уилл Грэм знает о нём. Писать на бумаге просто, даже если ты помнишь адресата очень отчётливо, это не то же самое, что личный разговор. Но и он немало знает о Уилле.   
Спенсер волнуется не о сохранности личной информации — Уилл не из тех, кто выдаёт чьи-то секреты. Что беспокоит Спенсера, пожалуй, больше всего — так это разговоры. Будут ли они вообще, а если будут — как отреагируют его коллеги.  
В прошлый раз они подкалывали Спенсера достаточно долго. Беззлобно и не стараясь обидеть, но всё равно неприятно.  
Это не то, чего бы ему хотелось здесь, в этом коллективе.  
Но даже если он ничего не скажет и не сделает — они ведь всё равно это просчитают? Как было с Джей-Джей и её женихом или разводом Хотча. Спенсер мог понять, почему они не говорили сразу — в Поведенческом отделе очень хочется оставить хотя бы кусочек жизни для себя, потому что слишком многое на виду.  
Но долгое время у Спенсера были письма Уиллу, что-то вне этого пространства. Нечто особенное. Теперь, когда происходило столкновение двух реальностей, ему надо было что-то решать.   
И Спенсер даже не знает, чего хотел бы Уилл. Может, он и не собирался демонстрировать их общение кому-либо постороннему. Спенсер всё же не Гидеон, а они с Уиллом Грэмом были знакомы не так давно и не работали бок о бок над множеством дел.  
Сомнения наваливаются, они подавляют своим количеством и не проходят даже при свете дня.

* * *

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Морган.  
Похоже, волнения Спенсера слишком очевидны, настолько, что Дерек даже решает задать вопрос. Он всегда всё замечает, но говорит о таком лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Морган хороший человек, но стоит ли ему рассказывать?  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — последовательно выдаёт Спенсер и сам удивляется, насколько нервно это звучит. — Уилл Грэм приезжает сегодня.  
Он ждёт более сильной реакции, но Морган лишь хмыкает и выглядит совсем не удивлённым.  
— Джей-Джей предупредила. Давно пора.  
Дерек смотрит на Спенсера как-то особо проницательно и добавляет, похлопав по плечу:  
— Всё будет хорошо, парень.  
От этого, в общем-то, не легче.

* * *

Когда они с Морганом возвращаются в участок, Уилл Грэм уже там. Спенсер специально не спрашивал время, только вспомнил сетку основных перелётов из аэропорта Квантико и учел время на дорогу по городу. Так что, логически, он должен быть морально готов к встрече.  
Но, на самом деле, нет.  
Присутствие Уилла всё равно неожиданно, словно он не думал об этом большую часть последних суток, словно не он сам звонил ему всего пятнадцать часов назад.   
Они подходят к большому столу, на котором разбросаны фотографии и папки, расставлены кружки с кофе и свалено всё, чем они успели обзавестись за девять дней расследования. Вокруг него стоят почти все — кроме отсутствующей Джей-Джей. Уилл Грэм всего на секунду поднимает взгляд от зажатой в руке фотографии, приветственно кивает и продолжает обсуждение дела. Он слушает, задаёт вопросы и не высказывает никаких собственных соображений, но становится всё более мрачным.  
Спенсер отмечает этот кивок, и это наверное правильно, именно так всё и должно быть. Но почему-то его не оставляют разочарование и ощущение собственной глупости, когда надо думать совсем о другом.

* * *

— Что с домом последней похищенной? — спрашивает Грэм, рассеянно перебирая страницы.  
— Опечатан, но там прошло много народу, включая соцслужбы, — отвечает Хотч.  
— А пляж, где вы нашли её тело?  
— Репортёры, соседи, любопытные, — перечисляет Росси. — Уже слишком поздно.  
— Каков цикл? — уточняет Грэм, обращаясь к Хотчу, и сейчас кажется, что его взгляд отливает сталью.   
Очень сложно связать этого Уилла Грэма с тем человеком, с которым он говорил вчера по телефону, и всё же — возможно. Спенсер даже может понять, почему он настолько меняется, догадывается по недоговоркам, застрявших между строчками писем. Но сейчас не время для личного.  
— Две недели, но он сокращается, — Хотч хмурится, ему, как руководителю, особенно неприятна эта ситуация.  
— Мы проверяем возможных жертв, но масштабы слишком велики. Невозможно отследить всех одиноких старушек на побережье Калифорнии, — вставляет Морган.  
Грэм смотрит в их сторону задумчиво, явно что-то прикидывая в уме.  
— Мне нужно в этот дом, — наконец произносит он. — И в другие, если это возможно.  
Морган достаёт из кармана куртки ключи и неожиданно впихивает их Спенсеру в руку.  
— Рид может показать, у него самые лучшие отношения с картами, — заявляет он, и никто не возражает.   
Наоборот, коллеги бросают на него взгляды, заставляющие задуматься, что он опять что-то пропустил. Выглядит всё это, с точки зрения Спенсера, весьма сомнительно, но он ничуть не худший проводник, чем кто-либо другой.

* * *

— Вот поэтому я никогда и не любил психоаналитиков, — замечает Грэм, когда они садятся в машину. — Особенно, собравшихся в одной комнате.  
— У хорошей команды вероятность раскрыть дело увеличивается в среднем на двадцать процентов.  
— А возможность иметь личную жизнь понижается до нуля.  
Спенсер выезжает на дорогу, и они направляются в сторону Салинаса. Ехать придётся два с половиной часа, не меньше, и это без учёта пробок.  
— Достоинств в этом больше, чем недостатков.  
— Ну да, очевидно, раз ты столько лет здесь работаешь, — Спенсер бросает на сидящего рядом быстрый взгляд и ловит отблеск короткой улыбки, исчезающей почти мгновенно.  
— Почти четыре года, — отвечает Спенсер, хоть его и не спрашивали о точном числе. Он помнит, что никогда не упоминал этого в письмах — просто не приходилось к слову. Сейчас такой срок кажется нереалистично долгим. Время словно убегает, съедается бесконечными командировками, а выходные слишком часто становятся рабочими днями.  
Все они живут на работе куда больше, чем в собственных домах.  
— Это всегда так, — привычно проницательно замечает Уилл. — Поверь, ты не заметишь и десятилетия.

* * *

— Мне остаться здесь? — спрашивает Спенсер, отпирая входную дверь.  
— Не обязательно, — отвечает Уилл, и они заходят в дом вместе.

* * *

Он едва удерживается от вопроса, всё ли в порядке, когда они едут к следующему дому. Сейчас Грэм гораздо мрачнее, чем в первой части их дороги. Они не разговаривают с тех пор, как вышли из дома последней жертвы.  
Наверное, чтобы заметить это, надо хорошенько присмотреться. Со стороны Уилл такой же, как и всегда рядом с любыми незнакомцами или временными коллегами — отчуждённый и безэмоциональный.  
Так выглядит стена, которую люди строят вокруг, чтобы не позволить себе переживать слишком сильно. Спенсер видел это очень много раз. И сейчас он не может понять причины, потому что в домике не было ничего особенного. Книги, безделушки из прошлого, фотографии, опрокинутый стул. По этому можно сделать выводы о характере жертве и тому, как она была похищена, всё остальное слишком неточно.  
Но, очевидно, Уилл Грэм заметил там что-то совсем иное.

* * *

Их путь прерывают на половине дороги телефонным звонком — найдено тело неподалёку от Санта-Розы.   
— Это минимум четыре часа в обратную сторону, — говорит Спенсер Грэму. — Мы едем?  
В ответ он получает кивок, и они разворачиваются.

* * *

— В том доме я всё равно не нашёл бы ничего нового, — тихо произносит Уилл и его голос звучит очень печально.

* * *

— Он любит её. Любит и сожалеет, что она его покинула. Она страдала от одиночества, и поэтому он выполнил её желание. Больше она никогда не будет страдать. Он оставил её здесь, потому что все должны видеть, как она прекрасна и чиста. Они должны сожалеть, что бросили её, что не заботились о ней. Он просто хотел, чтобы она больше никогда не была одна. Она не захотела остаться с ним, и ему жаль, но он не мог заставить её. Тогда всё это не было бы настоящим. Он почтил её память, оставив асфодель — цветок страны мёртвых. Это лучшее, что он смог придумать.  
Уилл Грэм смотрит на мёртвую пожилую женщину со сложенными на груди руками, в которых зажат букет мелких белых цветов.   
А потом просто разворачивается и уходит дальше по пляжу, оставляя цепочку следов на песке. Никто его не останавливает.

* * *

— По вашей классификации, если я не ошибаюсь, таких называют ангелами милосердия, — говорит Уилл часом позже, после возвращения. — Он видит в своих жертвах мать или другую женщину, которая его вырастила. Она была его смыслом. Пока не посмела умереть.   
Грэм скользит рассеянным взглядом в сторону пляжа и океана, мерно катящего свои воды в миле вниз по холму.  
— Это место, оно выбрано не просто так, как и все остальные. Они имеют для него особое значение. Они были тут вместе в детстве или юности. Это что-то очень для него важное, — продолжает Уилл. — Возможно, самое важное в его жизни.   
Он делает небольшую паузу и нервно облизывает губы.  
— Вам стоит очень внимательно тут всё обыскать. Скорее всего рядом есть что-то… Пещера, овраг, нечто подобное. Он знает, что их найдут, и он хочет этого, и потому помечает значимые места. Вероятнее всего, он закапывает там свои трофеи. Я не знаю, что это, может быть драгоценность, статуэтка из дома или ещё что. Но я верю, что вы их найдёте.  
Грэм рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам и смотрит в сторону так, словно он где-то не здесь.  
— Начать, думаю, стоит вон с тех скал, там есть несколько подходящих пещер. Что ещё… Он выглядит как тот, кого хочется пожалеть. Его впускали в дома вовсе не потому, что он проверял проводку или представлялся социальным работником. Они просто хотели ему помочь.  
Уилл молчит ещё несколько секунд прежде, чем продолжить.  
— Она умерла у него на глазах, а помощи не было слишком долго. Никто не пришёл. Ни тогда, не сейчас. Прошло столько лет, а он всё ещё не может её отпустить. А остальное вы и так знаете — крупная машина, работа, связанная с разъездами, хорошее знание местности, покупка асфоделя и любовь к животным.  
— Любовь к животным? — переспрашивает Спенсер и ловит взгляд Уилла, в который наконец возвращается ясность.  
— Вряд ли это сосед залез на опечатанный участок, чтобы насыпать свежего корма бродячим кошкам, которых подкармливала женщина из того дома, — замечает Уилл.  
— Я не обратил внимания, но до туда ехать четыре с половиной часа, так что это может значить…  
— Постоянный маршрут, — произносит Хотч. — Нам есть, с чем работать. Джей-Джей, позвони Гарсии, сузьте круг подозреваемых. Морган, Прентис — идите вон к тем скалам, ищите его тайник. Рид, мы осмотрит другую сторону. Грэм…  
Хотч сбавляет тон, и это на него не похоже.   
— Я буду неподалёку, — заверяет его Уилл.  
И это, наверное, самый миролюбивый их разговор из тех, что Спенсер когда-либо слышал.

* * *

Эта куча разрозненных фактов срабатывает, помогая отсеять лишних подозреваемых. Кошки, цветы, постоянный маршрут. Часть того, что рассказывает им Уилл, они предполагали и до этого, но в чём-то они ошибались или просто не замечали.  
То, что Грэм видит, очень сложно объяснить логически. Как можно настолько подробно рассказать о жизни субъекта, всего лишь взглянув на мёртвое тело? Уилл Грэм это умеет, хоть это и не даётся ему легко.  
Два дня они работают изо всех сил, и, наконец, Гарсия помогает им узнать имя.

* * *

В немногие свободные минуты Спенсер думает о своей маме. Что, если бы она покинула его? Они виделись вживую так давно. Несмотря на болезнь и переезд, она всегда была для него очень важна.  
Собирая фотографии в папки после закрытия дела, он не может отделаться от этих мыслей. Дерек, Эмили и Джей-Джей собираются в бар неподалёку, чтобы отметить. Он отказывается, когда они зовут его с собой.  
— Ты мог бы навестить её.  
Спенсер вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на стоящего рядом Уилла Грэма. Он подошёл совершенно неслышно, пока Спенсер углубился в свои мысли.  
В эти два дня у них не было времени на личное, ни единого мгновения.  
— Свою мать, — поясняет Грэм. — Она ведь где-то неподалёку?  
Про это не знает никто, кроме коллег, но Спенсер сомневается, что они могли рассказать.  
Уилл вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону, а потом начинает говорить:  
— Никто мне не рассказывал. Они никогда бы не поведали подобное чужаку. Но, знаешь, Спенсер, откуда мне это известно? И почему твои друзья всё ещё здесь, а прямо сейчас ещё и раздумывают, стоит ли идти тебя спасать?  
Спенсер смотрит в сторону Моргана и понимает, что это правда. Они почему-то до сих пор не ушли и очень внимательно наблюдают. Когда он возвращает взгляд к Уиллу, тот выглядит предельно серьёзным.  
— Потому что я могу понять любого, Спенсер Рид. Единственный ребёнок в семье разведённых родителей. Всегда слишком умный, не такой, как остальные, и привыкший испытывать из-за этого стыд. Ты стал взрослым и начал сам принимать решения раньше, чем это должно было случиться. Ты любишь свою мать, но с ней что-то не так. И ты не можешь до конца себя простить, поэтому вы видитесь не очень часто. В ФБР ты пришёл намеренно, хотя у тебя был выбор, потому что действительно надеешься сделать мир немного лучше, как бы наивно это ни звучало. Ты никогда не рассматривал другие варианты, потому что любишь свою работу. Несмотря на то, что ты предпочитаешь применять как можно меньше насилия, при необходимости ты выстрелишь в противника, не раздумывая, но только если будешь защищать чью-то жизнь. Не свою. И нет, всё это я понял вовсе не по твоим письмам. Точнее, в основном не по ним. Обычно я стараюсь этого не делать, но некоторые вещи просто не могу ни замечать.   
Это самый длинный монолог из тех, что Спенсер вообще слышал от Грэма где-то, кроме места преступления. И он был прав в каждом высказанном предположении. Прямолинейность и вторжение в личную жизнь, наверное, должны бы его рассердить или напугать, вот только то, что Спенсер сейчас чувствует — это сильное любопытство. Он видел, как Гидеон угадывал намерения и выводил преступников на нужные ему реакции, но то, что делает Уилл — это что совершенно особенное.   
— Это… — начинает Спенсер и не подбирает слов. Точнее, слова-то есть, но их слишком много, настолько много, что уже дальше некуда.  
— И так будет всегда, — Уилл смотрит на него снизу вверх, и почему-то именно сейчас разница в несколько дюймов роста кажется особенно заметной.  
Слова, наконец, слепляются в что-то единое и прорываются наружу бурным потоком, словно разрушающая плотину река.  
— Ты прав во всём, и… Как ты это делаешь? Как можно составить портрет настолько точно? Я не понимаю, это не настолько подробная наука. Может, ты сможешь объяснить мне хотя бы часть выводов? Это просто… Ты сейчас почти подтвердил те странные слухи, что ходят по академии ФБР, и не только в ней. И хоть ты говорил тогда, в самолёте, что не любишь объяснять, и позже, что не любишь психоаналитиков, но я…  
На лице Уилла Грэма появляется улыбка — впервые за несколько дней. Тёплая и настоящая, она заставляет Спенсера сбиться, напомнив о тёплом дне в аэропорте Вирджинии.  
— И я хотел бы увидеть твоих собак, — произносит он совсем не то, что собирался.  
Эта выскакивает случайно. Спенсер действительно размышлял о том, как могла выглядеть стая Уилла Грэма, и каково жить рядом с ними. У него никогда не было питомцев — не хватало времени, но это не значит, что он их не хотел.  
Уилл улыбается шире и снова выглядит моложе. Это куда лучше, чем то, каким он был последние несколько дней.  
Спенсер чувствует, что щёки начинают подозрительно теплеть.   
— Можешь приехать в следующую субботу, если хочешь, — говорит Уилл, слегка склонив головы на бок. — Мой адрес у тебя уже есть.  
— У меня нет машины, — признаётся Спенсер.  
— Мы можем это решить, — заверяет Грэм. — Ты им наверняка понравишься.  
Спенсер отвечает невпопад, ловя разбегающиеся мысли и почти намеренно меняя тему:  
— И ты прав, она в пансионе в Лас-Вегасе. Шизофрения.  
Признаваться в этом непривычно легко, совсем не так, как это было перед коллегами. Может быть потому, что Уилл и так догадывается. Или потому, что ему не нужно объяснять.  
— Самое худшее — это когда ты сомневаешься в своём разуме, — произносит Грэм, и в памяти Спенсера всплывают строчки из официального протокола: “обвинялся в убийстве”, “был заключён в тюрьму с острой формой энцефалита”, и “был оправдан в связи с новыми преступлениями, которые не мог совершить”. И фотографии самого процесса.  
Он никогда не будет об этом спрашивать, если Уилл сам не захочет рассказать.  
— Можно попробовать попросить у Хотча один день, а потом взять машину напрокат, — Спенсер останавливается, понимая, что почему-то планирует поездку сразу для двоих. Его не смущает тот факт, что Уилл Грэм может познакомиться с его мамой, но он всё же не давал согласия на подобное, а заранее решать за него что-то довольно странно. Может, Уилл просто хочет вернуться домой, к своим собакам, а не пускаться в неожиданное путешествие.  
— Я мог бы задержаться ещё на сутки, — Уилл мягко улыбается, и от этого трудно отвести взгляд.


	4. Четвёртое

В четвёртый раз звонок раздаётся ленивым субботним днём. Спенсер откладывает в сторону книгу и смотрит на экран телефона. Конечно же, это по работе.  
— Да, — произносит он в трубку, наблюдая, как Уилл собирает разыгравшуюся стаю и направляется в сторону дома.  
— Чёрт, Рид, наконец-то, — не слишком довольно говорит Морган.  
— Связь плохая, — отстранённо замечает Спенсер.  
— Ну да. В общем, Хотч попросил всех приехать, а Джей-Джей не смогла до тебя дозвониться. Дело срочное, всё обсудим в самолёте. Едь сразу в аэропорт.  
— Хорошо, я буду через… — Спенсер смотрит на запястье, отмечая время. — Два часа. Быстрее просто не успею, извини.  
— Мы так и думали, — со стороны Моргана слышится короткий смешок. — По-другому в последнее время и не бывает. Ты шифруешься хуже, чем Джей-Джей.  
— Это не то… Ладно, не важно, захватите из офиса мою сумку.  
— Конечно. До скорого, Красавчик.  
Морган отключается, и Спенсер с тоской смотрит на телефон. Его вполне устраивало отсутствие объяснений, но похоже, что в их коллективе пришло время для очередного откровенного признания. На этот раз, с его стороны.  
— Уезжаешь? — спрашивает Уилл, садясь в соседнее кресло. Они на этой веранде на редкость удобные.  
Собаки устраиваются вокруг, и Шелби привычно кладёт голову Спенсеру на ноги. Уходить отсюда совершенно не хочется, но одновременно — необходимо. Работа зовёт его, нужно лететь и спасать чьи-то жизни. Но то, что здесь — этот лес, дом, река вдалеке, развалившаяся вокруг стая, — это тоже важно.  
— Очередное дело. Это срочно и ждут только меня, просили ехать сразу в аэропорт.  
Уилл не говорит никаких банальностей, только кивает. Он по-настоящему понимает и не держит обиды за очередной уход, но Спенсеру всё ещё неловко. Каждый раз, словно в первый.  
— Идём, — Уилл встаёт и загоняет собак в дом. Он выносит сумку Спенсера и запирает дверь на ключ.   
Они направляются к его машине, потому что это единственный способ выехать из этой глуши. Спенсер в очередной раз думает, что гонять ради этого автомобиль Уилла не очень вежливо. Своя собственная машина решила бы эту проблему, но Спенсер не хочет ей обзаводиться. По городу он предпочитает передвигаться пешком или общественным транспортом, и снимает квартиру неподалёку от работы, так что в автомобиле нет необходимости.  
Он пригодился бы только для поездок за город, то есть ровно два раза в неделю — для пути туда и обратно.  
Но его покупка означала бы признание ситуации необратимо постоянной.

* * *

Когда он всё же приехал знакомиться с собаками и впервые увидел это место, то не думал, что всё так затянется.   
Спенсер всегда жил в городе, и увиденное произвело на него впечатление. Простой деревянный дом с верандой и разбитой подъездной дорогой. На мили вокруг — лес и никого живого, а до ближайшего соседа почти полчаса езды. Тут было непривычно тихо, настолько, что это завораживало.  
Он конечно же и раньше бывал в похожих местах, но, обычно, быстро и проездом, во время очередного дела. Но жить здесь долгие годы — это смог бы не каждый. Так далеко от цивилизации и в полном одиночестве. Пожалуй, идеальное место для Уилла Грэма.  
Когда Уилл открывает дверь, оттуда вываливается стая. Собак так много, что это слегка пугает, но Уилл опускается на колени и приветствует каждую, позволяя образоваться вокруг себя пушистой куче. Он поднимается и делает Спенсеру, стоящему чуть в стороне, знак подойти. Собаки не выглядят опасными и смотрят скорее с интересом, чем неприязнью.  
— Дай им себя обнюхать, — инструктирует Уилл, и Спенсер слушается.  
Стая не спешит принимать его, она пока присматривается, определяясь с мнением на счёт очередного человека. А Уилл стоит рядом, почти вплотную, подставив руки под любопытные морды.  
— Ничего нет, ждите обеда, — он улыбается так умиротворённо, как Спенсер ещё никогда не видел. — Хитрюги.  
Собаки всё же решают, что Спенсер достоин их общества, после чего начинают выпрашивать еду и у него. Похоже, это запасной план на случай несговорчивости хозяина.  
— Они редко видят новых людей, так что привыкнут не сразу, — Уилл направляется в дом и пушистый шлейф следует за ним. — Но я так и думал, что ты им понравишься.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Спенсер, заходя следом.  
Он и правда не понимает такой уверенности. Спенсер никогда раньше не пытался поладить с животными. Долгое время он заботился о маме, и она была единственной, за кем он успевал присматривать, приходя после учёбы. Тогда на домашних питомцев у него просто не хватило бы сил. Позже всё его время занимало образование, а потом и работа. С их ненормированным графиком было не до животных. Впрочем, Дерек как-то умел находить время для собаки, и всё же Спенсеру казалось, что этого слишком мало. Питомец предполагал ответственность за другое живое существо. Запереть его на целый день в квартире и уйти — в этом не было ничего хорошего.  
— Они не любят слабых и чужаков, — отвечает Грэм так, словно это всё объясняет. — Выбирают людей по запахам. Легко было угадать.  
В доме Уилла минимум безделушек, настоящий камин и куча собачьих лежанок на полу гостиной. Никаких фотографий, нет телевизора, а на полках — множество книг. Уилл Грэм живёт просто, и Спенсеру это нравится.  
Он вырос в городе посреди пустыни, и там всё было совсем не так.  
Этот дом достаточно уютный, чтобы в него хотелось возвращаться. Сидеть в выходной на веранде, а вечером — у камина. И собаки здесь определённо к месту. Они делают этот дом ещё более живым.  
Рыжая с подпалинами колли подходит к Спенсеру, ещё раз принюхивается и начинает вилять хвостом. Он наклоняется и проводит рукой по мягкой шерсти.   
— Это Шелби, — Уилл выходит из кухни. — Подобрал её пять лет назад.   
Те собаки, что следовали за ним, возвращаются в гостиную, и комната резко становится намного более тесной.  
— Почему от неё отказались? Она же ещё молодая и здоровая, — спрашивает Спенсер.  
Шелби выглядит максимум лет на семь, а то и меньше. Её умные глаза наблюдают за Спенсером, пока он гладит её и даже чешет за ушами. Она садится рядом, виляя хвостом.  
Уилл раскладывает еду по мискам в специальном уголке возле кухни.   
— Я не знаю, — произносит он, не отрываясь от занятия. — Может быть, их не устроил окрас? Ведь так не может выглядеть настоящая колли.  
Ненастоящая собака выворачивается из-под руки Спенсера и мгновенно теряется в пушистой куче возле мисок.

* * *

Через месяц Спенсер приезжает снова. А потом ещё раз и ещё. Уилл не возражает, как и собаки.  
В какой-то момент он остаётся на ночь просто потому, что уже слишком поздно возвращаться. Уилл отдаёт Спенсеру пустую гостевую спальню на втором этаже, а сам предпочитает оставаться внизу — поближе к камину и питомцам. Это не становится традицией, но повторяется далеко не один раз.  
Спенсер встаёт рано и слишком часто застаёт Уилла просто сидящего перед камином в окружении собак, читающего или проверяющего удочки. Всё это очень похоже на хроническую бессонницу. Пару раз он просыпается посреди ночи, в то время, когда ни за что бы не открыл глаза сам. В доме обычно тихо, но Спенсер и так понимает, что он услышал. Чужие кошмары.  
Они не говорят об этом. Но иногда он просто спускается вниз, получает свою кружку кофе и сидит с Уиллом до самого рассвета.

* * *

Со временем они начинают видеться каждую неделю. Спенсер таскает сюда свои книги и читает их, сидя на веранде. Он помогает с собаками — несмотря на опыт Уилла, вдвоём управлять такой стаей всё же проще. Иногда привозит что-то из города, чтобы Уиллу не нужно было ездить туда лишний раз. Пару раз даже сопровождает его на рыбалку, но она кажется Спенсеру слишком странным занятием. Уилл только смеётся, когда слышит эту характеристику.  
Спенсер помогает Уиллу готовить. Он умеет это достаточно неплохо, пусть обычно и ленится, предпочитая потратить время на что-то более важное и поужинать в очередной забегаловке. Но здесь он — на правах гостя, так что должен делать хоть что-то полезное.  
Время от времени Спенсер спрашивает себя, почему приезжает, и не может найти ответ. Просто в этом доме он чувствует какое-то… Спокойствие. После напряжённой недели с поочерёдной поимкой банды грабителей, террориста и серийного убийцы на другом краю страны, это — словно глоток свежего воздуха.   
Но, несмотря на спокойствие, здесь ему никогда не скучно.  
С Уиллом можно говорить обо всех тех вещах, которые не получается обсудить с кем-то ещё. Просто потому, что большинству они покажутся странными или неинтересными, но от Уилла Спенсер никогда не видит осуждения. Он и сам может говорить о насекомых или о классической литературе с неожиданными подробностями, которых сложно ожидать. Образ, что Уилл держит за пределами этого дома, очень отличается от него настоящего, и одновременно — является ещё одной стороной.  
Чтобы понять это, Спенсеру требуется время.  
Постепенно сюда перебираются его вещи. Запасная зубная щетка и бритва, расческа, шампунь, даже пара комплектов одежды на всякий случай — никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от прогулок с собаками. Так намного проще, чем собирать сумку каждые выходные.   
Это похоже на дружбу, но всё же совершенно отличается от любых других отношений, что когда-либо были в его жизни. С Дереком, Эмили и Джей-Джей они могут пойти куда-то после работы, но совершенно точно не станут проводить вместе выходные.   
Хотя почти в половине случаев его выдергивают отсюда куда раньше. Пару раз Уилл даже разворачивал машину на половине дороги без всяких возражений. Его понимание и спокойствие заставляет Спенсера чувствовать себя ещё более неловко. Он не хочет мешать ему и нарушать обещания, но с работой в ФБР просто не может быть по-другому.

* * *

Когда Уилл паркуется возле аэропорта, проходит уже не два часа, а два с половиной. Они почти не стояли в пробках, проехав наименее загруженной дорогой, но всё равно не успели вовремя.  
— Удачи, — говорит Уилл, выходя вместе со Спенсером из машины, и кладет руку ему на плечо в прощальном жесте.  
Спенсер прикусывает язык, чтобы снова не извиниться. Уилл прищуривается и позволяет себе лёгкую усмешку.  
— Никаких извинений, — произносит он тоном, не предполагающим возражений. — Тебя ждут.  
Он убирает руку и отступает в сторону.  
— Ты прав, я уже иду, — Спенсер не уверен, что именно хочет сказать. Может быть, поблагодарить. — Просто...  
— Спенсер, тебя правда ждут. Увидимся.  
Он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Эмили, стоящей неподалёку. За спиной слышится хлопок двери и звук мотора.  
Уилл вообще не любит прощания.

* * *

— Это был Уилл Грэм, — безапелляционно заявляет Эмили, выглядя крайне довольной, пока они пробираются через толпу в аэропорте.  
Спенсер выбирает между "я не хочу об этом говорить", "не твоё дело" и "да, и что?", но всё это звучит слишком резко, а придумать вариант помягче сейчас не получается.  
— Да, — наконец отвечает он просто потому, что глупо отрицать очевидное. — Почему ты вообще ждала меня тут?  
— Потому что кое-кто опаздывает на полчаса. Не меняй тему.  
Спенсер вздыхает. С Морганом можно было попытаться пошутить и перевести разговор на другое, Джей-Джей бы тактично промолчала, а вот Эмили от него точно не отстанет.  
— Я был у него в гостях, — признаётся Спенсер, чувствуя, что выглядит на редкость глупо.  
Они прерываются на досмотр вещей и документов, но даже после Эмили не сразу подбирает слова.  
— Ты. Был. Дома. У Уилла Грэма. Офигеть, — она произносит это с паузами, словно не в силах поверить. — И у него там плохо ловит связь?  
— Да, — подтверждает Спенсер, предчувствуя, что делает это зря.  
— То есть каждый раз, когда мы не могли до тебя дозвониться, ты был у него?! — восклицает она и резко останавливается посреди поля, заставляя замереть и его. — Чёрт, это ещё более странно, чем мы думали!  
Спенсер просто разворачивается в сторону самолёта и продолжает путь. Общение с Уиллом научило его некоторым вещам. Например, сдерживанию эмоциональной реакции. Раньше он бы точно начал возражать или оправдываться. Или просто говорить всё, что придёт на ум.  
— Рид, это правда? — спрашивает догнавшая его Эмили.  
— Вы на меня спорили?   
— Нет, ты что, — горячо заверяет она. — Просто делились догадками.  
Спенсер утверждается в мысли, что точно спорили, вероятно, ещё и всем отделом, но никто не признается. А Эмили отправили встречать его специально, потому что сознаться ей куда проще, чем пытаться что-то скрыть.  
— Ты снова это делаешь, — недовольно бурчит Эмили.   
— Да, — Спенсер вздыхает второй раз за день, чувствуя себя словно пловец, делающий последний глоток воздуха перед прыжком в воду. — Да, я перевожу тему, и да, я был с Уиллом. Но я правда не хочу это обсуждать.  
Бессмысленно теперь изображать таинственность.

* * *

Когда Спенсер входит в самолёт, то становится центром всеобщего внимания. На нём скрещивается большая часть взглядов, но некоторые останавливаются и на Эмили, идущей прямо за ним. Она что, подаёт там какие-то знаки?  
Он с максимально равнодушным видом опускается в свободное кресло рядом с Джей-Джей и напротив Хотча, надеясь, что тут будет максимально безопасно. То есть меньше всего возможностей нарваться на очередную подколку от коллег, которые своего не упустят.  
Люди, сидящие вокруг, явно очень заинтересованы в новостях о его личной жизни, и совершенно забыли о лежащих на коленях папках с делом. Даже Хотч сейчас выглядит не как строгий начальник отдела.  
Спенсер вспоминает слова Уилла про привязанность людей к шаблонам и, собравшись с мыслями, произносит спокойным тоном:  
— Скажи им, Эмили. Вы ведь должны знать, кто проиграл.  
Наблюдать за их реакцией и правда оказывается довольно забавно.

* * *

Дело оказывается сложным и очень далёким от веселья. Насколько вообще могут быть от этого далеки одиннадцать мёртвых девочек, закопанных в лесу.

* * *

— Рид, позвони Грэму, — говорит Хотч.  
Спенсера удивляет то, что это похоже на просьбу, но само предложение достаточно ожидаемо. И всё равно оно ему почему-то не нравится, вызывает неясную неприязнь. Спенсер уверен в том, что Уилл прилетит и поможет им найти неизвестного. Сами они не слишком далеко продвинулись из-за малого количества улик и отсутствия места преступления.  
— Прошло всего трое суток.  
Спенсер и сам понимает, что звучит не убедительно. И он осознаёт, что Хотч предлагает наилучший способ найти субъекта как можно скорее. Спенсер анализирует, почему эта идея кажется такой неправильной, и с удивлением приходит к выводу, что это связано с беспокойством. Его личным беспокойством о Уилле.   
Спенсеру всегда было понятно, почему не стоит смешивать рабочие и личные отношения, но он знал это скорее теоретически. За коллег, работающих с ним каждый день, он так не беспокоился, несмотря на то, как часто они подвергались опасности на его глазах.  
Хотч, конечно же, замечает эту заминку.  
— Если позвоню я, то он точно откажет, — объясняет он. — Он не работает с детьми и всего раз сделал для Гидеона исключение. А у нас одиннадцать мёртвых девочек и родственники, жаждущих справедливости. Скажи, что я буду считать это личным одолжением.  
В такой трактовке предложение звучит ещё неприятнее. Спенсер совершенно не хочет втягивать Уилла в настолько тяжёлое дело, особенно в свете озвученных ограничений.   
Но единственное, что они могут сделать для погибших — это найти их убийцу. Помочь родителям хоть немного примириться с потерей и попытаться жить дальше.  
Эта дилемма не имеет правильного решения, как и многое в этой жизни, поэтому Спенсер выбирает субъективно более верное.

* * *

Слышать то, как меняется тон Уилла, когда он слышит всего пару первых предложений, почему-то невыносимо тяжело.

* * *

Уилл поворачивается спиной к поляне, оставляя позади ряд прямоугольных ям. Их ровно столько же, что и найденных трупов. И даже без них они выглядят весьма гнетуще.   
В морге Уилл долго, очень долго стоял над телами. А потом сказал, что ему придётся осмотреть ещё и место захоронения, случайно обнаруженное туристами. Уилл бродил по поляне не меньше часа, замирая на месте и смотря на разрытую землю. Спенсер следил за ним всё это время, не отрываясь, но только сейчас заметил нездоровую бледность и то, как сильно тот сжимал руки в кулаки.  
Спенсер спрашивает себя, было ли так же в прошлые приезды, и если да — как он мог не заметить. Он не уверен потому, что даже несмотря на эйдетическую память и опыт, ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы научится хоть немного понимать Уилла. Но настолько очевидные признаки он бы точно не пропустил.  
— Возвращаемся, — без выражения произносит Уилл, когда оказывается на расстоянии в два шага.  
— В участок? — уточняет Спенсер.  
— В морг.  
Спенсер не спрашивает, зачем ему нужно туда во второй раз.

* * *

— Он местный.  
Уилл стоит на свободном месте возле доски с фотографиями и перечнем уже опознанных жертв. Он не выглядит так, словно отдохнул за прошедшую ночь. Бледность, появившаяся вчера, так и не исчезла, под глазами залегли тени, а взгляд стал почти мёртвым.   
Спенсер сомневается в том, что сделал правильный выбор, набрав его номер телефона двадцать шесть часов назад. Потому что выглядит Уилл так, будто каждая лишняя минута работы над этим делом лишает его последних остатков жизненных сил.  
— Он специально похоронил их там, чтобы всегда иметь возможность прийти. Вы должны проверить ближайшие поселения, — продолжает Уилл, но его перебивают.  
— Но мы уже проверили, — возражает Эмили.  
— Вы сделали это плохо, — в голосе Уилла звенит сталь. — И почти упустили убийцу просто потому, что не делаете свою работу.  
Воцаряется полная тишина, и кажется, что все в участке замерли, не дыша. Спенсер впервые слышит от Уилла что-то настолько резкое и не может понять, что именно его настолько задело.  
— То, что могилы выкопаны по идеально прямой линии — не признак организованности. Это привычка. Подобное часто используют в психиатрии, приучая больных создавать порядок вокруг себя, чтобы уравновесить внутренний хаос. Подобная часть биографии точно должна записываться и её легко проверить. Лечение могло быть коротким, просто его разум уцепился за эту идею.  
Уилл облизывает губы и продолжает говорить.  
— Сначала он похищает их. Потом запирает и наблюдает, не причиняя вреда. Они умирают от жажды, голода и слабости. После он оставляет их рядом с собой, одевает и играет, как ребёнок с куклами. Через несколько месяцев они становятся слишком мёртвыми для него, и только после этого он их закапывает в лесу. Выждав несколько месяцев, он отправляется за новой куклой. Он выбирает ту девочку, что будет достаточно красивой и доверчивой. Никакой долгой слежки, только инстинкты.  
Описанный ритуал даже по мнению Спенсера выглядит отвратительно. Он читал много о преступлениях, проводил допросы серийных убийц и изучал старые дела ФБР. Но убийство детей всё равно является особым сортом мерзости.   
Уилл произносит свой монолог без эмоций. Но Спенсер на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что ему не всё равно. Один он оставляет на то, что Уилл — опасный психопат, но это очень маловероятно. И всё же, его стоит учитывать.  
— Перед смертью он закрывает их там, где их никто не найдёт. Там же он с ними и играет. Это строение в лесу, старое, но отремонтированное. Скорее всего, не является его собственностью. Дальше пусть работает ваш аналитик. И, да. Трофеи. Очевидно, что это пряди волос, но он не просто хранит их. Он носит их с собой. Возможно, это старый медальон, в котором хранят волосы влюбленные.   
Уилл делает паузу и заканчивает:  
— И, несмотря на диагноз, он умеет выглядеть нормальным. Это всё.

* * *

Они работают весь день, но так ничего и не находят.   
Критерии слишком широкие, но дополнительные вопросы Уиллу не решается задать даже Хотч.

* * *

По номерам они расходятся уже заполночь, чтобы снова продолжить утром. Тело демонстрирует усталость ноющей болью в висках и некоторой вялостью мыслей. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы он мог соображать с нормальной скоростью.   
Спенсер вспоминает о том, насколько отстранённо Уилл держался весь день. Но он ведь знает Уилла и имел возможность наблюдать за ним в разных ситуациях. Обычно он легко демонстрирует эмоции и также легко подхватывает их от собеседника, а случившееся сегодня похоже на единичное исключение. Срабатывание защитного механизма психики.   
Любые отложенные эмоции со временем возвращаются. Но, если судить по склонности Уилла к бессоннице и кошмарам — у него может не быть этого времени вообще. Сильные впечатления сразу преобразятся в фантазии, которые невозможно контролировать. Это тяжело для любого человека, но для того, кто настолько хорошо может понять чужие чувства — особенно.  
Спенсер выходит из своего номера и преодолевает несколько коридоров. Он останавливается у двери в комнату Уилла и замирает возле неё, поддавшись сомнениям.  
Почему-то это ощущается не тем же самым, что его приезды на выходные. Чем-то более… Личным.   
И чем больше Спенсер об этом думает, тем меньше в нём уверенности. С одной стороны, его выводы не могут быть ошибочны. С другой — Спенсер не знает, сможет ли он хоть чем-то помочь или только помешает попытке отдохнуть в одиночестве.  
Он стоит там достаточно долго, но так ничего и не решает. Времени на отдых становится меньше, а значит уменьшается его завтрашняя работоспособность. Сложно сказать, не похитил ли недавно субъект кого-то ещё. Им нельзя медлить.  
Спенсер уже собирается к себе, когда его подводит координация. Он в волнении ерошит волосы и одновременно начинает разворачиваться в сторону, но, наверное, как-то не так ставит ногу. Падение заканчивается на той самой двери, от которой он хотел уйти. Удар получается не сильный, но отчётливо слышимый.  
Дверь открывается почти сразу, Спенсер едва успевает до конца выпрямиться и перестать опираться на неё.  
— Что-то случилось? — выпаливает Уилл, а потом присматривается внимательнее и волнение пропадает с его лица. Но и ничего похожего на улыбку там тоже не возникает.  
Номер за спиной Уилла освещает только ночник, а в коридоре свет недостаточно яркий, но некоторые вещи просто невозможно не заметить. Бледность, круги под глазами, усталость, читающаяся по выражению лица. Ему стоило бы отдохнуть, но Уилл почему-то медлит.   
Спенсер видит листы, лежащие на кровати вперемешку с фотографиями. Номера в этом отеле скромные, так что кровать стоит всего в пяти шагах от входа. Она не разобрана.  
Всё это подтверждает его теорию о возможных кошмарах.   
Поэтому Спенсер решает делать то, что делает в таких случаях весь последний год — остаться. Если он увидит хоть малейший признак, что не нужен здесь или мешает — он уйдёт, но в противном случае он собирается пробыть с Уиллом столько, сколько будет необходимо. Пожертвовать своим собственным сном, как уже бывало. Просто разделить это время. Иногда это нужно каждому.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Спенсер после слегка затянувшегося молчания. — Я просто… Запнулся.  
— У моей двери? — Уилл вопросительно поднимает брови. — Да уж, это было совершенно случайно.  
В обычной ситуации, тон фразы был бы более мягким, а сейчас он скорее монотонный. Словно Уилл закрывается вообще ото всех эмоций разом, не позволяя себе чувствовать ничего. Спенсер знает, чем это может кончиться — срывом. На лицо достаточно признаков.  
Дело вовсе не в том, как это отразится на расследовании. А в том, что чувствует его друг. Человек, с которым он видится чаще всего, кроме коллег. Он не может это так оставить.  
— Нет, не случайно, — отвечает от спокойно, признавая, что специально пришёл сюда. — Ты ещё работаешь?  
Спенсер взмахом руки показывает на кровать за спиной Уилла и снова едва не попадает по косяку двери. Сегодня ему определённо стоит быть осторожнее. И все следующие сутки тоже — если этой ночью поспать не удастся, то проблемы с координацией могут никуда не деться. Это было давней проблемой, не решаемой ничем, кроме шести часов здорового сна в ночные часы. Спенсер всегда учитывал эту особенность, и только поэтому не позволял себе читать ночи напролёт, иначе о нормальной работе пришлось бы забыть. Приходилось терять время ежедневно.  
— Чем больше мы работаем, тем быстрее найдём его.  
Уилл всегда говорит именно так — он, убийца, преступник, и никогда — субъект или неизвестный. Спенсер почти уверен, что всё дело в уровне погружения, стоящем на порядок выше, чем у любого другого агента. Это не то, чему учат в академии ФБР, а нечто совсем противоположное. Спенсеру было бы интересно узнать, как Уилл это делает, как минимум — ради любопытства. А как максимум — для того, чтобы понять его и научиться думать так же.  
— Нашёл что-то новое? — спрашивает Спенсер и думает о том, как глупо разговаривать на весь коридор, стоя в дверях гостиничного номера.  
— Не уверен, пока это просто догадки, — Уилл склоняет голову на бок и смотрит таким взглядом, что кажется — видит насквозь. — Могу поделиться, если хочешь.  
— Хочу, — подтверждает Спенсер, и Уилл отступает внутрь, давая место, чтобы войти.  
В комнате тесно вдвоём, а из мебели только полуторная кровать, тумбочка и шкаф. Точно так же, как и в его комнате. В этом городе просто не было отелей получше и возможности выбрать место проживания.  
— Садись, — Уилл опускается на кровать и взмахом руки показывает на место рядом. — Я думал про…  
Спенсер аккуратно устраивается на одеяле, внимательно слушая его рассуждения.

* * *

Они сидят так не один час, делясь соображениями, вспоминая похожие случаи, а иногда просто обдумывая очередную теорию. В какой-то момент Спенсер идёт за кофе к автомату на первом этаже, и его наличие в этом здании — это уже удача. Кофе здесь весьма посредственный, но он горячий и бодрящий. Большего сейчас и не нужно.  
Они перемещаются так, чтоб было удобно, иногда даже не замечая смены положения из-за разговора, и в конце концов устраиваются рядом, спиной к изголовью кровати. Подушки под спиной оказываются очень кстати, а материалы дела наконец получается разложить так, чтоб они оба легко до них дотягивались. Спенсер скрещивает ноги, чтобы они не затекали, и почти не замечает движения времени. Когда после очередной молчаливой паузы он смотрит на Уилла и понимает, что тот уже спит, на часах три сорок шесть утра.  
Спенсер откладывает тот лист, что держал в руках, стараясь не шуметь. Уиллу нужна хотя бы пара часов отдыха. Сам он тоже не чувствует бодрости, но и сонливость ушла. Спенсер размышляет о том, насколько тихо сможет уйти, и отказывается от этой идеи. Недавно он запнулся почти на пустом месте, вероятность повторения слишком велика. Лучше будет остаться здесь до того времени, пока Уилл не проснётся.  
Он аккуратно меняет положение тела, чуть сползая вниз по подушке, и устраивается полулёжа. Ему тоже стоит попытаться поспать как минимум один цикл. Учитывая ситуацию, это точно не будет просто, но попробовать нужно.  
Спенсер какое-то время пытается ни о чём не думать, но мозг слишком возбуждён и не собирается успокаиваться. Тогда он решает потратить время с пользой и начинает вспоминать всё материалы, которых нет в комнате Уилла, и которые они ещё не обсудили в малейших подробностях. Спенсер ищет то, что мог упустить из-за поспешности или небрежности. Он снова мысленно воспроизводит карту района с крупными и маленькими поселениями.   
Уилл сказал, что субъект — местный, а он ни разу не ошибся на месте преступления. Спенсер всё ещё не может понять, как он это делает. Он решает обязательно спросить Уилла об этом позже, когда они будут дома. Чтобы проследить ход его мыслей, узнать, по каким деталям он делает свои выводы, похожие на что-то сверхъестественное. У способностей Уилла должно быть объяснение лучше, чем “эмпатия”. Такое определение выглядит, как обесценивание приложенных Уиллом усилий.  
Наверное, именно это раздражает Спенсера в отношении Росси к Уиллу. Оно граничит с пренебрежением, игнорирует очевидное. А самое главное, что Спенсер так и не понял, почему они общаются именно так. Между Уиллом и Росси не было конфликтов в настоящем, значит, оставалось прошлое. Хотч, даже если и знает что-то, скорее всего промолчит. Гидеон мог бы рассказать, но о нём самом не было новостей уже несколько лет. Спенсер иногда вспоминал о нём, а прощальное письмо бережно хранил в ящике стола. После его ухода у него осталось хоть что-то материальное.  
Движение рядом заставляет Спенсера вынырнуть из полудрёмы и открыть глаза. Мысли становятся более чёткими и упорядоченными. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Уилла, явно достигшего фазы быстрого сна.   
У Спенсера нет сомнений в том, что Уилл снова видит кошмар. Это можно понять по учащённому дыханию, резким движениям и выступившим на лбу каплям пота. С каждой минутой сон становится всё хуже, и это заметно невооружённым глазом. В среднем фаза быстрого сна составляет около двадцати пяти минут, и после её окончания с достаточной вероятностью сновидения должны стать более спокойными.  
Спенсер продолжает наблюдать за Уиллом и вспоминает рекомендации. Не будить, не трогать, ждать… Но выполнить их тяжело. Отчего-то нынешняя ситуация напоминает ему детство, когда у матери начали случаться эпизоды. Тогда Спенсер точно также сидел рядом и чувствовал себя бессильным, бесполезным и жалким, неспособным помочь страдающему рядом человеку. И чужая боль точно также отзывалась внутри, словно своя собственная.  
— Нет... — звучит хриплый шёпот. — Нет, Эбигейл, нет…  
Память мгновенно подсказывает вариант того, кого мог сейчас видеть Уилл. Эбигейл Хоббс, дочь Миннесотского Сорокопута, спасённая Уиллом от её собственного отца. Подозреваемая как сообщница в деле Сорокопута. Убитая Ганнибалом Лектором через несколько месяцев после своей официальной смерти.   
В жизни Уилла, вероятно, были и другие Эбигейл, но именно эта становится первой ассоциацией.  
— Остановись, — голос Уилла звучит, как просьба, почти мольба. — Ганнибал...  
Прозвучавшее имя помогает Спенсеру осознать, что сейчас он стал свидетелем чего-то очень личного. Вряд ли Уилл хотел бы рассказать об этом кому-то. Или позволить увидеть.   
Даже со стороны очевидно, насколько непростыми были их отношения с Лектором. Про это очень много писали пятнадцать лет назад, но и сейчас тема оставалась популярной. Ганнибал Лектор был слишком неординарным убийцей.  
Спенсер обдумывает, стоит ли разбудить Уилла, пока не стало хуже. Он может услышать что-то такое, что повлияет на их отношения. Узнать больше о прошлом Уилла было бы любопытно, но не таким способом.   
И, если судить по внешнему виду Уилла, сон становится всё хуже и хуже. Он мечется по постели, и на это очень сложно смотреть, ничего не предпринимая.  
— Эби… — имя звучит болезненно, и это уже на грани.  
Спенсер решает действовать, не обращая внимания на рекомендации. Они намного менее важны, чем необходимость разбудить Уилла прямо сейчас. Секунду он колеблется, а потом наклоняется и кладёт руку на плечо Уилла, намереваясь его потрясти для упрощения задачи. Спенсер не учитывает то, что её могут перехватить, и это ошибка.  
Раньше, чем он успевает среагировать, его руку жёстко фиксируют, не давая освободиться, а затем резко дёргают вперёд, заставляя упасть. Даже годы работы в ФБР не помогли Спенсеру научиться реагировать на такое правильно. Не в обычной жизни, без пистолета в руках и защитного жилета. Сказывается неожиданность и ослабленное бессонной ночью внимание.  
Он смотрит в лицо Уилла с расстояния в пару дюймов и понимает, что тот ещё не проснулся. Нет никакой осмысленности действий и даже скорость дыхания не изменилась. Это может быть опасно, потому что для Уилла тут его нет, он удерживает сейчас совсем другого человека, до боли сжимая пальцы.  
— Уилл, — зовёт Спенсер по возможности спокойным голосом, не рискуя провоцировать попытками вырваться. — Проснись.  
— Почему, Ганнибал… — шепчет Уилл. Это уже не просьба, а... Сожаление. — Почему вы не ушли?  
Большая загадка, почему в его голосе нет неприязни или ненависти, и почему Уилл задаёт именно такой вопрос, но думать об этом сейчас совершенно некогда.  
— Уилл, — зовёт Спенсер громче. — Просыпайся!  
В голову не приходит ничего лучше, чем простые восклицания. Там неожиданно пусто, все мысли куда-то исчезли. Происходящее слишком напоминает похищение, хоть Спенсер и знает, что это не то место и не тот человек. Но его всё равно накрывает, словно волной. Он думал, что пережил это и оставил в прошлом.  
Он ошибался.  
Попытка вырваться приводит к не лучшим последствиям. У него хватает сил освободить левую руку, но почти мгновенно после этого он оказывается лежащим на спине, а Уилл нависает сверху. Действуя инстинктивно, Спенсер замахивается свободной рукой и попадает.  
Следующие, что он видит — это распахнувшиеся глаза и бессмысленный взгляд, быстро становящийся всё более адекватным. Уилл выглядит испуганным, почти шокированным. Наверное, поэтому он только через несколько секунд разжимает пальцы и отодвигается, давая немного пространства.   
— Я… — начинает говорить он, но явно не может сформулировать мысль. — Прости, это…  
Похоже, до Уилла сейчас доходит медленно, поэтому Спенсер собирает все силы, что у него остались, и указывает на очевидное:  
— Ты не даёшь мне встать.  
Это срабатывает, и Уилл не просто отодвигается, продолжая удерживать, а откатывается в сторону и позволяет наконец вздохнуть спокойнее. Спенсер краем глаза наблюдает за ним, пока садится. Он поднимает руки перед собой и замечает отметины, скоро грозящие превратиться в синяки и даже следы от ногтей. Не самые страшные раны в его жизни, полученный по глупости. Хорошо, что ограничилось только ими. Вот теперь Спенсеру в полной мере открылись причины рекомендаций, которые он нарушил.   
В ближайшие ночи он и сам вряд ли уснёт спокойно. Если сможет уснуть вообще. Спенсер с сожалением вспоминает, что оставил знак за год трезвости дома. Сейчас это помогло бы ему успокоиться.   
На Уилла он не обижается. Это не его вина, а собственный идиотизм. Но сбежать отсюда всё равно хочется как можно скорее. Спенсер не уверен, что сможет сейчас говорить о случившемся или слушать объяснения. Лучше уйти, даже если это всё испортит. Не нужно было оставаться.  
Он встаёт и наконец замечает рассыпанные по полу фотографии и страницы с текстом. Часть на кровати смята, а одеяла разворошены. Не хватает только крови и трупа, чтобы довершить картину насилия. Впрочем, кровь там может быть и есть.  
Спенсер не объясняет, он просто встаёт, надевает кроссовки и почти успевает уйти, потому что просто не может находиться тут. Это слишком.  
— Подожди, — Уилл ловит дверь, когда Спенсер пытается её закрыть. — Дай мне объяснить.  
Он не трогает его, даже по возможности не приближается. На скуле алеет след от удара, заставляя думать о будущем синяке. Выглядит Уилл обеспокоенным.   
— Всё и так понятно. Ты видел кошмар, а я по глупости попытался тебя разбудить. Не нужно было. Я точно запомню, что так не делают. Я просто хочу уйти, ладно? Не надо ничего говорить, не сейчас.  
Спенсер не ожидает, что Уилл закроет дверь и окажется в коридоре. Его приближение не пугает само по себе — воспоминания о похищении ушли так же неожиданно, как и появились, оставив после себя пустоту в мыслях.   
— Нужно, потому что потом будет хуже, — возражает он. — Недоговорки, ложь, увёртки, непонимание… Я знаю, как это бывает, Спенсер. И что делал во сне — тоже. Ощущения были... Настоящими.   
Слова Уилла звучат логично и справедливо. Он чувствует вину, это очевидно, даже несмотря на то, что действовал неосознанно и не хотел причинять вред. Спенсер вырос рядом с женщиной, больной шизофренией, и знает, что иногда происходящее просто невозможно контролировать. У мамы бывали в том числе и кошмары, увидеть их для него — не что-то новое. Лучше встречать свои страхи во сне, а не на яву.  
— Спенсер, пожалуйста, — он с удивлением понимает, что слова Уилла звучат как просьба. — Дай мне объяснить.  
Сейчас Уилл очевидно расстроен, нервничает и переживает. Это видно по его жестам, выражению лица, даже позе. Поэтому Спенсер просто не может уйти и оставить его наедине с возросшим количеством волнений.  
Он никогда не мог отказать в помощи, тем, кто ему важен. Тем, кого он… Любит.   
— Хорошо, — отвечает он после паузы.  
А может быть, Уилл и правда знает лучше. В любом случае, он может хотя бы его выслушать.

* * *

— Худший день в моей жизни, — начинает говорить Уилл, глядя в сторону.  
Они не ушли далеко от отеля, остановившись в сквере рядом. На улице всё ещё темно, а в нём горят фонари. В пределах видимости нет ни одного человека. Слишком рано для маленького города.  
— Не думал, что сегодня это будет он… — добавляет Уилл и замолкает.  
— Ты знал, что так будет, — Спенсер произносит это уверенно, не спрашивая.  
Уилл пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд на лежащие на коленях руки. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить. Первые фразы даются ему тяжело.  
— Мне… Всегда было тяжело говорить об этом. О смерти Эбигейл.  
Спенсер не уверен, какой день Уилл имеет в виду. Тот, когда Ганнибал Лектор ранил агента Кроуфорда, Алану Блум и Уилла в своём доме, перерезал горло Эбигейл Хоббс и сбежал. Или тот, когда его обвинили в убийстве Эбигейл и заключили под стражу. Или тот, когда Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс почти убил собственную дочь, но Уилл застрелил его быстрее. Фактически, любой из них можно считать днём смерти.   
Уилл не рассказывал ему почти ничего связанного с этим, но в архиве ФБР можно найти много интересного. У члена Поведенческого отдела высокий уровень допуска. Он прочитал эти строки однажды и запомнил навсегда в мельчайших подробностях. Теперь нельзя было убрать увиденное из памяти, даже если бы он захотел.  
Спенсер не уточняет, которая это из смертей, он просто смотрит на Уилла и слушает. Потому что, если тому действительно нужно выговориться и от этого станет легче — то пусть. А он сам… Сам он не против слушать. Даже сейчас.  
— Я виноват в этом. Сейчас она могла бы праздновать годовщину свадьбы или заниматься любимым делом. Если бы я не…   
За простыми фразами стоит что-то значимое. Спенсер вспоминает болезненное: “Почему вы не ушли?”, и ни может не делать выводов. Эбигейл Хоббс жила в доме Лектора много месяцев. Он относился к ней по особенному, и Уилл, очевидно, тоже. Но Эбигейл погибла, Уилл был смертельно ранен, а Лектор сбежал один.  
Он вспоминает, что в доме были найдены собранные сумки с её одеждой. Значит, она должна была уехать вместе с Лектором.  
Простой ответ, что могло заставить психопата изменить решение.   
Уилл.  
— Ты не убивал её, — произносит Спенсер. — И не виноват в её смерти.  
Уилл поднимает взгляд от своих рук и возражает без тени сомнения:  
— Я мог её спасти. Если бы сделал другой выбор.  
Это звучит уверенно. Слишком уверенно для того, кто настолько легко может понимать людей. Привычная вина. Мёртвый груз совести. Спенсеру это знакомо. У Гидеона тоже было много мертвецов, которых он не мог забыть. Вот почему они оба выбрали уйти из ФБР и оставить всё в прошлом. Но Уилл возвращался, и это не было для него благом.  
— Ты не можешь быть уверен, невозможно знать наверняка.  
— Она могла погибнуть раньше. Или позже. Я действительно не могу это знать, но если бы в тот вечер я согласился, Ганнибал не убил бы её. Я знаю его слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться. Ведь через неё он смог бы давить на меня, а значит — Эбигейл была бы полезна. Она прожила бы столько же, сколько и я. Может, не очень долго. А может и до сих пор. Хотя… Вряд ли он позволил бы жить спокойно тому, кто что-то значил для меня. Не могло быть хорошего конца.  
Уилл произносит монолог почти на одном дыхании. В голосе сменяются эмоции — горечь, печаль, тоска. Спенсеру очевидно, что Эбигейл была для него кем-то важным, и что с её смертью что-то в жизни Уилла рухнуло. Для понимания этого не нужно работать в ФБР.  
Но он слышит и то, что стоит за словами о Ганнибале Лекторе. Известно, что он был нездорово одержим Уиллом, но… Это звучит так, будто Уилл рассматривал возможность сбежать вместе с Лектором и Эбигейл. Если он может допускать даже вероятность подобного после всего, что пережил, то это говорит о искажении восприятия. Похоже на стокгольмский синдром. Или на привычку брать на себя чересчур много и жертвовать собой ради других.  
— Тогда он… Он убил её у меня на глазах. Перерезал ей горло, так же, как и отец, — Уилл облизывает губы и снова отводит взгляд. — Потому что я предал… Предал её.  
Спенсеру кажется, что Уилл упускает что-то существенное. Это стоит за каждым словом и интонацией, мешая сложить картину в единое целое. Но он не спрашивает.  
— А потом он всадил нож мне в живот и оставил там, чтобы я видел, как она умирает. Чтобы мне было больно. И просто ушёл. Жестокий ублюдок.  
Уилл несколько раз моргает, а потом проводит рукой по лицу, словно что-то убирая.  
— Последнее, что я видел, это Эбигейл, но я не мог помочь, даже не мог дотянуться. Я сделал только хуже. Не нужно было приходить в больницу после смерти Хоббса. Это могло бы спасти её жизнь. Я всегда буду это помнить.  
Уилл замолкает, а Спенсер пытается подобрать слова, в которых не будут видны все его сомнения. Многое стоит даже за этим коротким рассказом с небольшим количеством деталей. Сейчас он не уверен, что рад своему прогрессу в науке анализа поведения. Если рассмотреть эти фразы под разными углами, то можно заметить очень неоднозначные вещи.  
— И сегодня я… Прости, — Уилл поворачивает к Спенсеру всем корпусом. — Я думал, что не усну. А если всё же и усну, то увижу совсем не это.   
— Что ты видел прошлой ночью?  
Это звучит гораздо более обеспокоенно, чем Спенсер хотел бы. Но сейчас ему тоже сложно сдержать эмоции. Он не думал, что услышит от Уилла настолько личный рассказ. Ведь Уилл ни может не понимать, как легко агенту Поведенческого отдела заметить опасные маркеры и эмоции, близко подходящие к грани, за которой лежит оправдание преступников.   
Значит, Уилл доверяет ему и уверен, что Спенсер его поймёт. И он прав.  
— Девочек, — признаётся Уилл с куда большей лёгкостью, чем в сегодняшнем сне. — До того, как он их похоронил. И других… Их слишком много, чтобы я когда-то мог забыть.  
Спенсер тоже не может забыть очень многих, поэтому он понимает. От начала и до конца. Он и сам иногда сочувствовал субъектам, но никогда не позволял себе уйти в это слишком глубоко. За годы работы в ФБР он научился многому, но некоторые вещи со временем не менялись. В памяти Спенсера жило множество мертвецов и людей, совершивших ошибку. То, что он понимал их, только осложняло задачу.  
Но Спенсер был значительно хуже Уилла в умении читать людей. Если бы он сам был таким — то смог бы вообще это вынести? Как можно возвращаться к этому снова и снова с таким уровнем восприятия?  
— Как ты… — начинает Спенсер, но не заканчивает, потому что опасается случайно задеть Уилла неверной формулировкой.  
Тот грустно улыбается и смотрит так, словно они поменялись местами. Будто это сам Спенсер нуждается в утешении.  
— Кошмары — не самое страшное в этой жизни. Есть много вещей гораздо хуже. Если меня просят о помощи, то я не могу ни прийти.  
Спенсер думает о тех двух бесконечных сутках в плену. Воспоминания со временем стали не настолько яркими, но они никуда не делись. Уилл прав, в том, что бывают вещи намного хуже, с ним их случалось чересчур много. И он сам напомнил Уиллу об этом, в очередной раз всковырнув старые раны.   
— Это всегда так? — спрашивает Спенсер, но ему уже не нужен ответ для понимания истины. После всего произошедшего достаточно и выражения лица Уилла.  
Всё встаёт на свои места. Память находит мелкие признаки, на которые он раньше не обращал внимания, но теперь они складываются в цельную картину. Дело подражателя Потрошителя. Тогда он пропустил так много важного о Уилле, потому что не знал, куда нужно смотреть. А Гидеон — знал. Осознание этого бьёт достаточно больно.   
Спенсер чувствует свою вину. Всё это не должно повторяться снова. Может быть, Гидеон мог звонить Уиллу даже после его отставки, несмотря на то, что был его другом. Спенсер не знает, как у него получалось совмещать эту дружбу с осознанием того, как именно Уиллу давались его прозрения. Это сложный моральный выбор, за который нельзя судить другого человека.  
Но он не сомневается в том, что выберет сам.   
Спенсер обычно не очень любит прикосновения, но сейчас он без раздумий кладёт руку Уиллу на плечо, потому что это кажется правильным. Произошедшие час назад почти никак не отзывается внутри. Уилл боролся вовсе не с ним, так что невозможно его винить. Главное, чтобы и сам Уилл это знал.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты ушёл. И почему возвращаешься. Но я… — Спенсер останавливается, потому что очень редко говорит подобное вслух. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе и думаю, что уход был правильным решением. И я не виню тебя за сегодня, не нужно извиняться. Не за кошмары.   
Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга в молчании. Спенсер озвучивает далеко не всё, что думает, но многие вещи он просто не может сказать вслух. Он надеется, что Уилл сможет понять и так.  
Уилл слегка наклоняет голову и устало улыбается.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, и лучи солнца делают его глаза почти голубыми.  
Спенсер только сейчас замечает, что наступил рассвет.

* * *

На то, чтобы поймать неизвестного, уходит ещё день. Чтобы пережить его, Спенсеру требуется семь кружек кофе. Четыре из них разделяет с Уиллом, решив игнорировать то, как это может выглядеть для людей вокруг. Просто ставит вторую полную кружку перед ним, если замечает, что у того начинают кончаться силы. Потому что пары часов сна за трое суток совершенно недостаточно для нормального функционирования организма.  
На задержание подозреваемого Хотч их не берёт, и Спенсер не возражает. Он не очень любит эту часть работы, а сейчас и вовсе опасается сделать ошибку. Хотч это видит, как и вся команда. Они не спрашивают, но Спенсер помнит о необходимости объясниться. Он знает, что они действуют из-за беспокойства и заботы, и всё равно это неприятно. Иногда Спенсер ощущает себя младшим ребёнком в многодетной семье, которого опекают все старшие.   
Такое чувство, словно его считают беспомощным.

* * *

Мужчина сознаётся легко и быстро. Он плачет, глядя на фотографии мёртвых тел. Уилл, наблюдающий за допросом, выглядит почти болезненно.  
Спенсер ещё раз уверяется в решении не позволить ему пережить это снова.

* * *

Они уезжают тем же вечером. А через два часа садятся на самолёт и отправляются домой.

* * *

Уилл засыпает через десять минут после взлёта. Спенсер тоже чувствует себя вымотанным, но не может позволить себе закрыть глаза. Он сидит рядом и следит, всё ли в порядке, не до конца уверенный, что будет делать, если у Уилла снова будет кошмар.   
Когда наступает фаза быстрого сна и проявляются первые признаки, Спенсер кладёт руку поверх пальцев Уилла и сжимает не сильно, но ощутимо. Он думал о том, что могло стать провоцирующим фактором в прошлый раз, но в подобных вещах помогает только практика. Поэтому Спенсер меняет время реакции и место прикосновения.  
— Уилл, — шепчет он, наклоняясь ближе к уху, чтобы не разбудить остальных в самолёте. — Это сон, Уилл. Ты в безопасности. Всё хорошо.  
Спенсер просто произносит то, что приходит в голову. По мнениям некоторых врачей звук спокойного голоса и неагрессивное прикосновение помогают. Он готов проверить этот и другие варианты, если Уилл ему позволит. Поступить так кажется правильным.  
Уилл заботился о нём весь последний год. Теперь Спенсер сделает это в ответ. Потому что не хочет когда-либо снова видеть у него те эмоции, что были всего сутки назад. Если для этого надо пожертвовать своим собственным отдыхом и научиться составлять профили ещё эффективнее — он это сделает.  
Осознание того, насколько важен стал для него Уилл, приходит внезапно, но совсем не пугает. Даже то, что это может быть не только дружба, а что-то больше.  
Спенсер говорит до тех пор, пока Уилл не успокаивается и не проваливается в глубокий сон. Но даже после этого Спенсер продолжает удерживать его руку и пристально наблюдать.

* * *

Когда они выходят на взлётную полосу Вирджинии, стоит середина ночи. От короткого сна все плохо соображают, и Спенсер, не спавший вторую ночь подряд, тоже. Он уже успел привыкнуть к заторможенности разума, а действие последней чашки кофе закончилось.  
Ни у кого нет сил на споры, и Хотч щедро предлагает всем быть в отделе к двенадцати. Спенсер с тоской думает о ещё одном рабочем дне, потому что после этой недели им особенно нужны полноценные выходные. Но таких подарков, как лишний день отдыха, от Хотча ждать было бы странно, и рабочий график никто не отменял.   
Но Спенсера в большей степени беспокоит Уилл. Он два раза замечал подступающие кошмары и пытался помешать им своим способом. Во второй раз сработало хуже, но всё же помогло. Спенсер просто не может ни думать о том, что будет, когда Уилл приедет в свой дом, где из живых существ на многие мили вокруг — только собаки. Как пройдёт ещё одна ночь.  
— Могу я поехать с тобой? — прямо спрашивает он у Уилла, когда они выходят на парковку.  
— Тебя подвезти до квартиры? — вяло уточняет Уилл. — Да, это лучше, чем пытаться сейчас ловить такси.  
Уилл выглядит потрёпанно и устало, несколько часов сна ему совсем не помогли. Спенсер думает о том, что сам сейчас не лучше, и, возможно, правильным решением было бы поехать домой на такси, а не пытаться упорствовать, ведь Уилл слишком сильно устал. Но на самом деле ему так не кажется. Это могло бы быть правильным для кого-то другого в иной ситуации, но не для него.  
— У тебя дважды начинались кошмары во время полёта, — произносит он намеренно спокойно.  
— Что? — Уилл смотрит на него с лёгким удивлением. — Но я не помню.  
— Они начинались. Не начались, — Спенсер на секунду замолкает, а потом повторяет вопрос, вкладывая в интонацию всё своё беспокойство и желание помочь. — Уилл, могу я поехать _с тобой_?  
Уилл морщит лоб и трёт рукой лицо, пытаясь сообразить, а после они встречаются взглядами.  
— Если ты хочешь, — отвечает он через несколько секунд, а на его лице появляется улыбка. — Стая будет рада.


	5. Пятое

— Рид, ты мог бы позвонить Грэму? — спрашивает Хотч.   
Он действует не как начальник, просит, а не приказывает. Хотч уверен, что для раскрытия этого дела им нужен Уилл, и Спенсер согласился бы… Если бы не знал Уилла настолько хорошо, как знает сейчас. Он может до мельчайших подробностей предсказать, что именно последует за этой поездкой — бессонница, кошмарные сны, апатия, чувство вины, воскрешение старых воспоминаний и, вполне вероятно, что-то ещё, о чём Уилл так и не рассказал. Он будет расплачиваться днями своей жизни за каждого, кто пострадал или мог бы пострадать.   
Во многих анкетах и интервью при приёме на серьёзную работу есть вопрос — приемлемо ли пожертвовать несколькими жизнями ради спасения тысячи? Иногда ответ на него найти легко.  
— Нет, мы справимся без него.  
Хотч сводит брови и собирается с мыслями. Спенсер знает всё, что он хочет сказать, он обдумывал каждый из этих аргументы. Но даже если положить их все на чашу весов, они не перевесят желание оградить Уилла от любых связей с ФБР. Хотя бы попытаться держать на расстоянии, потому что разговоры не вызывают такой сильной реакции, как личное присутствие. Достаточно и тех вещей, что он расскажет после возвращения.  
Спенсер знает, что может случиться, и не желает повторения. Но Уилл точно согласится, если его попросить. Прилетит первым же рейсом. А потом ещё месяц не сможет спать спокойно, а он сам не сможет его оставить. Точно так же, как в прошлый раз.

* * *

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Морган.  
Дерек закрывает за собой дверь, входя в кабинет. Спенсер в очередной раз трёт глаза и вспоминает, сколько времени прошло с последней чашки кофе. Это уже третьи сутки почти без сна, и они тяжело ему даются.   
— Я — да, — отвечает он, даже не пытаясь изобразить бодрость.  
К счастью, сегодня у них никаких сложных дел и перелётов. После ночного возвращения и недели в командировке всем им недостаёт бодрости. Только Гарсия не поддаётся унынию, но она никуда и не летала.  
— А Грэм? — проницательно спрашивает Морган.  
Спенсер смотрит на друга и думает, что ему ответить. Не рассказывать же о том, как он три раза спускался вниз, когда начинал слышать что-то подозрительно похожее на очередной плохой сон. Или о том, что в последний раз просто вырубился, сидя у кровати Уилла, когда на пару секунд закрыл глаза. Или о пробуждении под одеялом, которым Уилл его укрыл. Или о молчаливом разговоре, где выражения лица и взгляды заменили слова.  
— Будет, — коротко отвечает Спенсер.  
— Хорошо, — Морган пристально смотрит на него, а потом хлопает по плечу. — Думаю, мне понятно, зачем ты звонил в прокат.  
Он действительно звонил, потому что не собирался заставлять Уилла тратить два часа на дорогу из-за своего беспокойства. Покупка собственной машины превратилась из возможности в насущную необходимость.  
— Держи, — Дерек кидает ему ключи.  
Спенсер моргает и едва успевает их поймать. Он смотрит на Моргана, не зная, что сказать. То, как просто его просчитали, не удивляет. Но Спенсер действительно не ожидал такого жеста.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он слегка растерянно. — Я верну в понедельник, раньше не выйдет. Это...  
— У меня ещё две, так что без колёс не останусь, — Морган хитро улыбается ему. — Не торопись. Нам нужно, чтобы ты как-то добирался до работы из любой глуши.   
Дерек снова хлопает Спенсера по плечу и уходит.

* * *

Спенсер возвращает ключи через неделю, после того, как забирает у продавца подержанную, но рабочую Хонду.

* * *

Через три с половиной недели он впервые остаётся в своей квартире дольше, чем на полчаса, необходимые для быстрого сбора вещей. Пустота и тишина кажутся непривычными, как и отсутствие собак. За последний месяц стая стала органичной частью его жизни, как и двухчасовые поездки дважды в день.   
Спенсер просто не мог перестать волноваться за Уилла и принял это как факт, почти не анализируя. В данном случае его куда больше заботило эмоциональное состояние друга, чем кто и что подумает о нём самом.   
Уилл не гнал его. Он, похоже, не был против того, что Спенсер почти перебрался к нему жить, и что прогонял его кошмары проверенным способом — голосом и прикосновениями. Они не говорили об этом, но мягкой улыбки, интонаций и взглядов было достаточно, чтобы понять.  
В этом доме чувствовалась пустота не только из-за отсутствия собак. Тут не было Уилла.  
Спенсер сказал, что сегодня не приедет, и не собирался нарушать обещание. Но насчёт завтра они не договаривались.  
Он осматривает полупустые полки в шкафу и неровные стопки бумаг, оставленные на столе, и решает прибраться. Может быть, завтра его снова тут не будет. И на выходных. И неизвестно, как дела пойдут на следующей неделе.

* * *

Проснувшись, он сразу же понимает, что его разбудило. В тишине дома каждый звук отдаётся отчётливым эхом, будь это цокот когтей или слишком громкий вздох.   
Уилл сегодня видит что-то особенно плохое. В последнее время кошмары почти ушли, перестав чередоваться с бессонницей. Сам факт радует, но количество времени, потребовавшегося Уиллу на восстановление после трёх дней работы с ФБР — нет. Теперь Спенсеру ещё отчётливее ясно, почему он ушёл в отставку. Невозможно жить, когда каждое дело выматывает тебя настолько.  
Он садится на край кровати и аккуратно дотрагивается до руки спящего. Сейчас главное — не показаться агрессивным и не стать частью сна, которая всё ухудшит.   
— Уилл, — тихо и успокаивающе зовёт он. — Ты дома, это просто сон.   
Спенсер говорит и говорит, не думая о словах. Если пытаться их подбирать, то будет только сложнее, всё равно важна именно интонация. Он водит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне руки Уилла, вырисовывая размеренные круги. Это один из лучших способов, что он смог подобрать.  
Собаки тихо наблюдают за ним из темноты, совсем не волнуясь. Они уже настолько привыкли к Спенсеру, что ведут себя с ним почти так же, как и с хозяином. Его приходы всегда воспринимаются радостно, а уходы заставляют стаю собираться вокруг и смотреть невероятно грустными глазами. Спенсер раньше и не думал, что животные могут быть настолько убедительны.  
Из задумчивости его выводит резкий вздох. В темноте не видно, проснулся Уилл или нет, поэтому Спенсер ждёт его реакции.  
— Спенсер? — хрипло спрашивает Уилл, но голос его скорее похож на бормотание.  
— Я здесь, — отвечает он вполголоса. — Спи.  
Спенсер знает, что в ближайшее время Уилл будет спать спокойно, поэтому собирается вернуться к себе и вырубиться на всё оставшееся у него время. Но он не успевает отодвинуться. Неожиданно Уилл переворачивает ладонь и переплетает их пальцы. Как-будто пытаясь удержать или убедиться в реальности того, что ощущает. Спенсер не убирает руку, несмотря на то, что такое случилось впервые. Если Уиллу сейчас это нужно...  
— Не уходи, — неожиданно просит Уилл у него. — Останься.  
Его голос звучит полусонно, так что нельзя считать это решение полностью осознанным. И само предложение спать в одной постели кажется чем-то странным. Спенсер не уверен, вписывается ли это в рамки дружбы, потому что у него никогда не было настолько близких друзей.  
— Останься, — повторяет Уилл и тянет его за руку.  
Почему-то этому сложно сопротивляться. Спенсер убеждает себя, что приляжет совсем ненадолго, пока Уилл спокойно не заснёт, а позже поднимется обратно. Он позволяет утащить себя вниз и с трудом умещается на кровати, не рассчитанной на двух человек. Когда Уилл укрывает его одеялом свободной рукой, не разжимая пальцев второй, Спенсер просто лежит почти без мыслей. В темноте видны только общие очертания, но он слышит дыхание, чувствует силу захвата на своей руке и ощущает тепло лежащего рядом человека. Для него всё это в новинку.   
Спенсер не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

* * *

— Что-то случилось?   
Дерек вырывает его из мыслей о сегодняшнем утре и том, чем могла обернутся эта ночь. Он совсем не специалист в области отношений, а у них с Уиллом всё получается как-то неоднозначно. Спенсер никак не может уловить грань, которая позволила бы классифицировать их отношения. Дружеские — недостаточно всеобъемлюще, романтические — отсутствует ряд важных аспектов. Ему хотелось бы знать, есть ли этому вообще название. Вероятно, стоило поискать в книгах.  
Спенсер рассеянно помешивает свою первую чашку кофе, потому что уехал раньше обычного, не став даже заглядывать на кухню. Совместные завтраки с Уиллом успели стать привычными, но сегодня всё было не так. Например, то, что он увидел после пробуждения. И что почувствовал.   
Он сбежал раньше, чем это стало бы слишком неловким.  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Спенсер, так и не избавившись от этих мыслей. — Так странно проснуться не в одиночестве, правда?..  
Морган давится кофе. Спенсер поднимает взгляд от своей кружки и видит ошеломление на лицах его, Джей-Джей и спустившейся ради кофе Гарсии. Он ещё раз мысленно прокручивает в голове фразу, чтобы найти упущенный смысл, и буквально через секунду понимает, как это прозвучало.  
— Я не то хотел… — он обрывает предложение, чувствуя, как румянец поднимается по щекам. — Это просто… Боже, вы можете сделать вид, что ничего не слышали?  
Спенсер закрывает рукой лицо, а второй вцепляется в кружку. Произошедшее бьёт все рекорды неловкости даже для него. Именно неловкости, а не стыда. Никто из услышавших его не осудит и не скажет ничего лишнего, в этом Спенсер уверен, но факт того, что они вообще это услышали, никогда не сотрётся из его памяти.  
— Мне не нужны подробности, — сообщает Морган, салютуя кофе. — Точно не того, чего я сейчас не слышал.  
Джей-Джей отводит взгляд, тихо хихикнув.  
— Дорогой, я бы назвала такую реакцию довольно странной, если бы это был кто-то другой. А так просто пожелаю удачи, — Гарсия улыбается и подмигивает ему.  
Спенсер еле удерживается от того, чтобы не закрыть лицо ещё и второй рукой. Хорошо, что тут не было Хотча или Росси. Но надеяться на то, что они ничего не поймут, было бы глупостью.

* * *

— Я сказал, что мне не нужны подробности, но тебя что-то гнетёт.  
Спенсер поднимает взгляд от телефона, который уже пять минут вертит в руках, пытаясь принять решение. Он не знает, нужно ли ему приезжать сегодня. И возвращаться вообще. Он сомневается, насколько всё могло измениться из-за одной единственной ночи. Утренняя оговорка не улучшает этот день, потому что теперь его отвлекают ещё и коллеги. Они смотрят на него как-то странно. Или, может, это просто воображение.  
— Это сложно, — наконец выдавливает Спенсер. — Я не специалист в этой области, и не знаю…  
Он замолкает, даже не озвучивая сформулированное. Весь день это крутится в его голове, не давая сосредоточиться на работе.  
Спенсер вспоминает все те вещи, что они уже обсуждали с Дереком, и решается высказать свои опасения максимально завуалировать. У Моргана намного больший опыт отношений и романтических связей, пусть и с женщинами. В данном случае это не должно играть такой уж большой роли. Наверное.  
— Я... — Спенсер начинает говорить, но прерывается, чтобы облизнуть пересохшие губы. — У тебя было такое, чтобы просто спать рядом? Ничего больше. Только…  
— Никогда, после университета, — серьёзно отвечает Морган. — С тех пор, как я съехал из общежития.  
Этот тон и реакция успокаивают. Поэтому Спенсер решается задать ещё один важный вопрос.  
— Это ведь не дружба? — он и сам сомневается в том, что это так, потому что по ощущениям происходящее не похоже на дружбу.   
Но Спенсеру нужно подтверждение. Он совсем не хочет поставить Уилла в неловкую ситуации, истолковав его действия в пользу неправильного варианта.  
— Скорее всего. Но лучше спросить напрямую.  
Спенсер снова смотрит на телефон, который всё ещё держит в руке. Почему-то сейчас ему сложно нажать на несколько кнопок и заговорить с Уиллом. Непонятно, откуда взялся этот страх, но он не уходит. Так не было, когда он звонил Лайле или Остин. Всё кажется каким-то более… Настоящим. Спенсер понимает, что ему будет тяжело, если он случайно разрушил их отношения неверным выбором. Он не перестанет беспокоиться даже если они не будут видеться. И достаточно одной мысли об этом, чтобы ощутить внутри какую-то пустоту.  
— Мне иногда помогает смс, — замечает Дерек, напомнив о своём присутствии. — Иногда это проще, чем звонить.  
Он хватается за эту идею, потому что — да. Проще.

* * *

После нескольких попыток собрать свои мысли в пару коротких предложений, набора и стирания лишнего текста, Спенсер всё же останавливается на коротком: “Могу я приехать?”. Он отправляет эту полную сомнения фразу и кладёт телефон в карман, но ни на секунду не забывает о нём.  
Через сорок шесть минут приходит ответ: “Да, если ты этого хочешь. Я буду ждать”.

* * *

Спенсер наблюдает за тем, как Уилл идёт на кухню и останавливается около плиты. Он пересекает гостиную, собираясь задать вопрос про ужин, чтобы разбить ситуацию, в которой они оба ведут себя неправильно. Не так, как обычно.  
— Ты просил меня остаться, — произносит Спенсер вместо этого.  
Уилл смотрит на него с удивлением, а потом морщит лоб, пытаясь восстановить события последней ночи.  
— Я не помню, чтобы просыпался, — говорит Уилл не очень уверенно.  
Такое иногда бывает, если кошмарные сны Уилла не успевают перейти определённый порог. Это можно заметить по разной реакции и его поведению утром. Спенсер научился различать такие вещи так же, как запомнил любимые места каждой собаки и разницу между приманками для разных видов рыб. Ещё одна важная вещь, связанная с Уиллом.  
— Просыпался. Ты… — Спенсер с трудом произносит это, потому что говорить вслух о таком очень смущает. — Взял меня за руку и попросил не уходить. Я понял, что это нельзя считать адекватным решением, и собирался вернуться к себе позже, но... Уснул. Извини.  
— То, что я не помню, не значит, что я против, — отвечает Уилл мгновенно. — Так вот, почему ты ушёл.  
Спенсер кивает. Он, скорее, сбежал, не готовый объяснять то, что сам не понимает. Но какой смысл в побеге, если это всё равно остаётся в твоей голове на бесконечном повторе.  
— Спенсер, — Уилл подходит ближе и останавливается на расстоянии нескольких шагов. — Это ничего не меняет. Не нужно извиняться. Ты можешь возвращаться сюда в любое время.  
Слова одновременно успокаивают и вызывают ещё больше вопросов. Он снова думает о том, для каких отношений будет нормально видеться несколько раз в неделю, спать рядом и приезжать, когда захочется.  
Лучше всего тут подходит одно слово — семья. Такая, какой у него никогда не было. Как бы он ни любил свою маму, но стоило признавать очевидные вещи.  
— Спасибо, это… — Спенсер понимает, что звучит немного глупо, когда благодарит, но именно это он чувствует себя обязанным произнести. — Я просто не уверен, что…  
Сейчас его могла бы спасти всегда раздражавшая привычка много говорить в неподходящие моменты, но слов просто нет. Они закончились именно здесь и сейчас. Это странно, но почему-то с Уиллом всегда всё не так, как с остальными.  
Уилл слегка наклоняет голову и смотрит тем самым взглядом, к которому невозможно привыкнуть. Кажется, что он проникает сквозь кожу, разбирает по кусочкам каждую мысль, и не остаётся ни одного секрета. Но Спенсера он не пугает, не пугал с самого начала. Сейчас это кажется благом, потому что не нужно ничего объяснять и пытаться выдавить из себя слова, которые не смогут в полной мере отразить всё, что он думает.  
— А, ну да, — говорит Уилл, легко улыбается и протягивает руку.  
Наверное это должно ощущаться более странно, чем ночью, но совсем нет. Тепло руки Уилла, удерживающей его собственную, кажется правильным и успокаивающим. Надёжным.  
Его аккуратно притягивают ближе, заставляя слегка наклониться, чтобы нивелировать разницу в росте. Он поддаётся, неуверенный, чего ждать от происходящего. Они оказываются на расстоянии пары дюймов, глядя глаза в глаза.  
— Не всему нужно название, — говорит Уилл и улыбается по-особенному, никогда раньше Спенсер не видел у него такого выражения лица. — Но если оно тебе нужно…  
Уилл неожиданно поддаётся вперёд и коротко прикасается губами к его губам.   
Это всего лишь пара секунд, за которые не происходит ничего большего. Всего лишь прикосновение, лёгкое и почти невинное. Но почему-то всегда бегущие мысли замирают и куда-то проваливаются, не остаётся больше вообще ничего, кроме лица напротив. Никаких ассоциаций и сомнений. Тишина.  
— Так придумай его сам, — заканчивает Уилл с той же улыбкой, похожей скорее на поддразнивание, чем на что-то ещё.   
Он отодвигается, выглядя весьма довольным, но не убирает руку.  
— Ужин? — Уилл спрашивает это настолько спокойно, что очевидно — в его восприятии мира ничего не изменилось.   
Спенсер ещё пару раз моргает, бросает взгляд на переплетённые руки, а потом возвращает его к лицу Уилла. Получить прямое подтверждение той части мыслей, которые он считал менее вероятными, всё же неожиданно. Хоть он и допускал подобное.   
Но нельзя отрицать то, насколько это было действенно. Уилл просчитал то, что должно было убедить его, и оказался прав. Как и всегда.  
— Да, — соглашается Спенсер, снова поражаясь той лёгкости, с которой Уилл видит людей насквозь. — Спасибо. Как ты это делаешь?  
— Что? — Уилл вопросительно поднимает брови.  
— Понимаешь людей. Иногда это пугающе похоже на чтение мыслей. Понятно, что по мимике, жестам и реакциям, но настолько точно…  
— Тебе перечислить все мелочи? — Уилл смеётся. — Просто на моей стороне опыт и хорошее воображение.  
— Расскажешь? — спрашивает Спенсер, не желая упускать подходящий момент.  
Он приложит все усилия, чтобы понять, как это работает, и научиться применять самому. Уиллу не стоит возвращаться на места преступлений, а ему умение лучше составлять профили будет только на пользу.  
— Ладно, вспомню годы в академии. Но я не уверен, что это получится понятно объяснить.  
Когда Уилл разжимает руку, чтобы уйти на кухню, первая реакция Спенсера — удержать, но он заставляет себя отпустить. Не стоит пытаться забрать больше, чем ему уже дали.

* * *

Постепенно у них появляется расписание. После того, как кошмары Уилла уходят и необходимость ночевать у него каждый день пропадает, Спенсер мог бы вернуться к старому варианту с приездами на выходных. Но этого недостаточно, а Уилл много раз повторял, что всегда рад его видеть, и поэтому Спенсер загоняет внутрь чувство вины за излишнюю навязчивость и приезжает хотя бы пару раз на рабочей неделе. Часто ничего не получается из-за работы, и каждый раз Спенсеру хочется извиняться, даже если Уилл снова скажет, что не нужно этого делать.  
Трудно называть происходящее между ними отношениями в обычном смысле. Самым похожим на романтику остаётся единственный короткий поцелуй, но на самом деле… Это и не нужно. И Спенсера, и, похоже, Уилла, всё полностью устраивает. Совместные вечера за разговорами, заботой о собаках, готовкой или просто чтением в одной комнате. Разные кровати для ночёвки, небольшое количество прикосновений. Это кажется чем-то правильным, но сложнообъяснимым для любого человека со стороны. Поэтому Спенсер очень внимательно следит за своими словами при посторонних.  
Вот только на любые высказывания о Уилле он теперь реагирует куда острее.

* * *

Они разговаривают о делах. О старых, взятых из архива, которые можно оценить по отчётам. О новых, в которых Спенсер участвует лично. Уилл не просто смотрит со стороны, его взгляд кардинально отличается и направлен на те мелочи, что сложно заметить сразу. Иногда ему достаточно фотографии, чтобы понять часть деталей, даже не читая описание преступления.  
Подход Уилла полностью отличается от того, чему Спенсера учили в академии и очень мало связан с умением строить профили. Как только Спенсер это понимает, становится проще. Нужно не обобщать, опираясь на прошлые данные, а делать конкретные выводы, основываясь на увиденном сейчас. Общим остаётся углубление в мысли субъекта, но начинать приходится не с поиска причин действия, а с чувств.   
Это сложно из-за того, что он много лет применял совершенно иной метод, который нельзя заменить новым. Ему нужны оба, но заставить себя развивать их одновременно не выходит даже у него. А после результатов, полученных одним способом, очень сложно не подгонять их под второй. Каждый раз необходимо полностью абстрагироваться и отодвигать часть разума, отгораживаться от неё.  
Спенсер почти уверен, что Уилл был хорошим преподавателем, и ему жаль, что он не успел попасть к нему на лекции. Уилл умеет интересно объяснять, особенно когда старается. Конечно, нельзя оценивать по выборке из одного человека, тем более, имеющего личный интерес, но некоторые вещи просто очевидны.   
Прежде, чем у него начинает хоть что-то получатся, проходит не одна неделя, мелочи Спенсер не засчитывает, потому что их он может узнать намного более простым способом. Но отсутствие успехов, наоборот, только раззадоривает. Спенсер всегда любил осваивать то, что не даётся легко.

* * *

Всё получается случайно. В эту ночь к Уиллу возвращаются кошмары, и Спенсер остаётся рядом после того, как помешал первому из них. Спенсер вымотан почти неделей на другом конце Америки, которую они провели наперегонки с серийный убийцей, и поэтому почти сразу же засыпает рядом с Уиллом.   
Просыпается Спенсер от того, что его трясут и держат слишком крепко. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда открывает глаза и видит Уилла с ненормально расширенными зрачками и отчаянием на лице. Очевидно, он ещё не до конца проснулся и путает сон с реальностью, в чём мало удивительно после всего, что Уиллу довелось пережить.  
Спенсер не знает, о ком был этот сон. Это может быть Эбигейл Хоббс, Ганнибал Лектор или любой из тех, чью смерть Уиллу довелось увидеть. Его личное кладбище не имеет конца и, по-видимому, никогда не оставит Уилла в покое.  
Уилл начинает ощупывать его так, словно… Ищет рану.  
И тут Спенсер понимает. Он буквально проваливается в чужие эмоции, ощущая страх и неуверенность, чувствуя необходимость убедиться в его целости, в том, что нет следа от пули в рёбрах или пореза на шее. Что он жив. Особенно пугает возможность потерять ещё кого-то снова, и то, что это может стать реальностью в любой момент. И в этот раз он даже не сможет ничем помочь, потому что будет слишком далеко.  
Спенсер глубоко вдыхает, словно после погружения под воду. На секунду ему показалось, что эти эмоции займут место его собственных, что из них уже не выбраться.   
Он машинально попытался понять другого человека по метода Уилла, отодвинув рациональное и встав на его место. По недавно появившейся привычке. И у него получилось, но это не самое важное.  
Спенсер полностью стягивает футболку, оставшись только в пижамных штанах. Сейчас проще и быстрее показать, чем пытаться объяснить.   
— Всё в порядке, Уилл. Я не ранен.   
В скудном свете луны Спенсер ничего не видит чётко, только силуэты. Но от этого остальные чувства обостряются — вздох в тишине отдаётся особенно громко, а пальцы на животе вызывают странную реакцию. Это замешано на недавно накрывшем его понимании и собственных эмоциях почти в равных пропорциях. Сейчас Спенсеру сложно отделить свои чувства от чужих, потому что и те, и те кажутся настоящим.  
Он перехватывает руку Уилла, замершую в районе грудной клетки. Похоже, что сейчас тот достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы не бояться и осознавать свои действия. Спенсер уже замечал, что в короткое время между сном и пробуждением у Уилла спадают какие-то ограничители. Именно в этот момент его можно подловить на непривычных действиях, но даже позже они не пугают Уилла и не вызывают отрицания.   
Вероятно, это просто та часть, которую он не хочет показывать никому. Но Спенсер видит её уже не в первый раз.  
— Ты следил за делом, — уверенно говорит он.  
Нет смысла задавать банальные вопросы, потому что сейчас Спенсер точно знает, что Уилл чувствовал в последние дни и почему кошмары вернулись.  
— Тебя не было неделю, — немного хрипло отвечает Уилл после пары секунд молчания. — Дольше, чем обычно.  
Спенсер слегка сдвигает их руки влево. Туда, куда они так и не добрались — к сердцу. Уиллу сейчас нужны физические доказательства. Каким бы умным человеком он не был, не получится убедить его только словами.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — снова говорит Спенсер. — Никакой опасности, меня даже на захват не взяли. Немного бумажной работы в участке.  
Это не совсем правда, точнее, не вся. Позже он расскажет Уиллу всё, как есть, но сейчас для этого определённо не лучший момент.  
— Я видел Джей-Джей на экране, когда был в городе. И новости в интернете. Я не мог быть уверен, я знаю, как всё может закончиться. И что будет потом, если…  
— Я буду звонить, — Спенсер прерывает внезапный поток слов Уилла раньше, чем он скажет то, о чём может пожалеть. — Каждый день.  
Это обещание Спенсер даёт и себе самому. Худшее, что он может сделать для дорогого человека — стать причиной его кошмарных снов.  
Спенсеру хочется извиниться перед Уиллом не только за прошлую неделю, но и за каждый свой долгий отъезд с тех пор, как они стали друзьями. Но он только крепче сжимает пальцы, не решаясь вываливать свои мысли на и так измотанного Уилла.

* * *

Чувство вины — одна из причин, по которой он возражает Хотчу ни секунды не раздумывая. Спенсер помнит, как сам звонил Уиллу, и насколько плохо это закончилось. Сейчас он сделает всё возможное, чтобы избежать повторения прошлого. Спенсер готовился к этому дню, но всё ещё не достиг достаточного прогресса в методе Уилла. Так что ему придётся рискнуть.  
— Он нам нужен, и ты это знаешь, — Хотч начинает озвучивать аргументы.  
— Не обязательно. У нас есть время.  
Хотч смотрит на него с привычным равнодушием. Спенсер знает, что за этим фасадом может скрываться что угодно. После всего, что Хотч пережил, он редко позволяет себе проявлять эмоции, но отчасти они стали сильнее. Есть вещи, которые он теперь просто не может проигнорировать.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь этого делать, — тон Хотча непривычно мягок. — Но Уилл действительно лучший. Никто не может повторить то, что он делает.  
— Никто не знает, как именно ему это даётся.  
Спенсер не пытается давить на жалость или манипулировать чувствами Хотча, это всё равно не сработает. Он скорее констатирует факт.  
— Гидеон знал, — замечает Хотч.  
— Мне этого не понять, — Спенсер заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Но… Это был его выбор.  
— Не твой.  
Спенсер виновато улыбается, но не чувствует за собой никакой вины. Он думает о пострадавших и потенциальных жертвах, сочувствует им и желает найти убийцу. Но мнения на счёт Уилла не меняет.  
— Я не буду просить его приехать, — говорит Спенсер. — Но могу попробовать кое-что другое. Сколько деталей я могу ему рассказать?

* * *

— Привет, — одновременно с голосом в трубке слышен топот лап и недовольный скулёж. — Ты рано. Уже возвращаетесь?  
Спенсер ловит себя на том, что начинает улыбаться от этих привычных звуков. Словно он дома. Не хочется разрушать уют даже упоминанием работы, но это необходимо.  
— Пока нет. Я должен сказать… Хотч хочет, чтобы ты приехал.  
— А ты — нет, — произносит Уилл без малейшего удивления.  
— Да, прости, — Спенсер на секунду останавливается, подбирая слова. — Мне это не кажется необходимым.  
— Нет? — Уилл коротко смеётся. — Думаешь, вы справитесь?  
— Если ты поможешь.  
Уилл быстро обдумывает предложение и спрашивает:  
— Чем? Я же в Вирджинии, а ты… Кстати, где ты?  
— Луизиана. У меня есть один вариант.  
— О, я так и думал. Удиви меня.  
Спенсер с лёгкостью может представить Уилла по одному голосу, мысленно дорисовать выражение лица и то, что он сейчас делает, опираясь на фоновые звуки. Весьма отвлекающая альтернатива. Именно из-за этого он обычно звонит Уиллу вечером, чтобы не поддаваться соблазну и не терять сосредоточенности на работе.  
— Телефонная консультация, — говорит Спенсер и всё же не удерживается от вопроса. — Это Джейк?  
— И Роуз. Услышали знакомый голос и всполошились. Уже успели соскучиться.  
Спенсер думает о том, что он — тоже. По всем обитателям этого дома.  
— Хм, консультация? — переспрашивает Уилл. — Объясни мне.  
— Тебе не нужно быть здесь. Я буду говорить обо всём, что вижу, и описывать со всеми подробностями. Но я могу потерять нужное направление. Просто скажи, если что-то заметишь. Ты согласен?  
— Я не уверен, — произносит Уилл после небольшой паузы. — Никогда такого не пробовал. Так… Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я приезжал, даже если ничего не получится?  
— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Спенсер. — Мы найдём неизвестного в любом случае. Это просто займёт немного больше времени.  
— Я верю тебе, — говорит Уилл, и от этих слов становится легче на душе. — Как скоро нужна будет “консультация”?  
— Я перезвоню через двадцать минут.

* * *

Спенсер включает громкую связь, чтобы было проще. Сейчас он один в полицейском морге, за исключением мёртвого тела и голоса Уилла. Вся ситуация весьма нетривиальна, но Хотч разрешил ему попробовать, получив только общее описание.   
По-началу Спенсер просто говорит. Воспроизводит детали места, где было найдено тело, и озвучивает все вспоминающиеся мелочи. Жертву убили не там и перенесли в этот переулок после смерти. Об этом свидетельствует количество крови и её расположение. Умершему не придавали особое положение. Его выбросили, как мусор, что позволяет продвинуться в составлении портрета неизвестного.  
Но некоторые детали не сходятся. Спенсер старается отодвинуть в сторону привычные суждения и полностью сосредоточиться на эмоциях. Это получается не сразу, но с каждой замеченной особенностью он проваливается всё глубже, переходя в состояние, похожее на медитацию. Самое сложное для него — не сопротивляться этому падению. Голос Уилла помогает, и в какой-то момент Спенсер оказывается там.   
Он видит окровавленный нож в своих руках и буквы на теле ублюдка. Именно это там и написано. Порезы ровные и красивые, он успел этому научиться за столько времени. Что некрасиво — так это следы насилия, на которые он даже не хочет смотреть, но это… Не его работа.  
Он наклоняется за бумажником, забирает наличку и права. Это его трофей, который поможет не забыть. Ещё один в его коллекции. Даже сейчас ему всё ещё… Страшно. Этот человек пугает даже после смерти, и поэтому он её достоин.  
На периферии взгляда он видит фигуру того, кто не боится.  
Его напарника.

* * *

Тело реагирует так, будто он действительно побывал в экстремальной ситуации. Перестроиться обратно проще, но не быстрее. Мозг создал настолько правдоподобную картинку, что сложно поверить в её нереалистичность. Его там не было, это проекция воспоминаний, построенных на фактах и опыте.  
— Спенсер? — с беспокойством спрашивает Уилл. — Ты как?  
— Нормально, я… — Спенсер наконец успокаивает дыхание и мысли. — Это всегда так?  
Уилл отвечает после короткого молчания.  
— Нет. Будет хуже.

* * *

— Их двое, — уверенно говорит Спенсер.  
Он стоит между столом с папками и доской для улик. В данном случае это самое оптимальное положение, из которого можно дотянуться до любого понадобившегося ему подтверждения. Все члены Поведенческого отдела, присутствующие на территории Луизианы, находятся в этом помещении и внимательно слушают.  
— Первый из субъектов более агрессивен. Он является сексуальным садистом и насилует жертв, а также душит. Второй субъект — подчиненный. Вероятнее всего, это женщина, пережившая травму. Она не способна навредить живой жертве, потому что боится их. Именно подчинённая вырезает на телах жертв надписи и забирает водительские права, чтобы почувствовать власть над своим страхом. Для ведущего партнёра достаточно самого акта насилия. Думаю, именно ей хочется, чтобы жертв находили после смерти в компрометирующем виде — так она им мстит. И ещё… Порезы на последних жертвах слишком точные. Похоже на то, что она тренировалась. Жертв может быть намного больше, я уже попросил Гарсию поискать похожие случаи.  
— Это и правда многое объяснило бы, — произносит Росси после непродолжительного молчания. — Но это звучит скорее как теория, основанная на догадках.   
Спенсер не удивлён его скептицизму. Метод Уилла всегда был чужд Росси, он высказывался о нём довольно пренебрежительно. Самое странное было в том, что они с Уиллом работали бок о бок в прошлом, и у Росси была возможность видеть действенность этого способа, несмотря на его необычность.  
— Будем считать это рабочей версией, — безапелляционно говорит Хотч, и все оставшиеся возражения или вопросы остаются неозвученными.

* * *

Гарсии удаётся кое-что отыскать, и это заставляет поверить его словам не только Хотча.

* * *

— И что вы нашли? — спрашивает Уилл во время обычного вечернего звонка.  
Сейчас это стало больше, чем обещанием — традицией, привычкой и почти необходимостью.  
— Свидетеля, — Спенсер падает на кровать, удерживая телефон одной рукой, а второй подгребает к себе подушку.  
Он очень сильно устал за сегодня. Скорее умственно, чем физически, но это в определённом смысле даже хуже. Достаточно редко он тратил столько сил за день. Вероятнее всего, это было связано с воссозданием образа убийцы и дальнейшим анализом того, что было практически его собственными воспоминаниями.  
— Ого, — одобрительно замечает Уилл и уточняет: — Я могу спросить о подробностях или это закрытая информация?  
— Одобрение Хотча было получено ещё утром, — Спенсер сдаётся желанию закрыть глаза. — На всё.  
— Я знал, что из него получится хороший лидер.   
— М-м-м, да, я всегда хотел спросить, как вы познакомились.  
Спенсер слышит смешок, приглушённый расстоянием, и от этого становится почти ощутимо легче. Уходит часть тяжести этого дня, а сонливость начинает одолевать его всё сильнее.  
— Договорим завтра. Спокойной ночи, Спенсер.  
У Спенсера не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы отложить телефон подальше и раздеться. Он проваливается в сонное забытье раньше, чем заканчивает мысль.

* * *

— Это не она, — объясняет Спенсер следующим вечером, немного раздосадованный прошедшим днём и коллегами. — Дженнифер не стала бы так боятся и не заняла бы место подчинённого в паре настолько легко. Для меня это очевидно.  
— А для остальных — нет? — Уилл скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.  
— Да. Я понимаю их реакцию, я не самый лучший в команде по составлению профилей. Это даже не факты, а просто… Догадки.  
— Это не догадки, Спенсер. Это возможность увидеть то, чему мешает обычное восприятие. То, что я умею… Оно построено на реальности куда больше, чем может показаться.  
— Я знаю, но их мнение отличается от моего, — отвечает он, пытаясь сгладить углы.   
Спенсер за последние двое суток снова почувствовал, насколько пренебрежительно люди могут относиться к тому, что не вписывается в привычные рамки. Его коллеги были опытными профессионалами, но в большинстве своём — материалистами. А то, как действовал Уилл, и то, что он пытался повторить, со стороны не выглядело надёжным.   
Если составление профилей можно было сравнить с промышленным альпинизмом, с набором качественного снаряжения и надёжными напарниками за спиной, то способ Уилла скорее походил на подъем по козьим тропам без страховки. Невозможно объяснить, как ты прошёл так далеко в одиночку, полагаясь лишь на ощущения и предчувствия.  
— Я давно привык к такому отношению, — Уилл говорит это без сожаления, почти весело. — Не важно, верят ли мне люди вокруг, и насколько психом они меня считают. Но ты… Они важны для тебя.  
Последняя фраза бьёт прямо в точку. Уилл даже на расстоянии в сотни миль понимает его намного лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.  
Именно поэтому он его и любит.  
— Они никогда не считали меня нормальным, — выпаливает Спенсер, почти не думая. — Ничего не изменилось.  
Последняя мысль не пугает, но она внезапна и довольно непривычна. Спенсер прослеживает реакцию и находит её причину. Понимание и принятие. Вдруг появляется желание широко улыбнуться и сделать то, что сейчас невозможно — взять за руку или обнять.  
— Это не одно и то же, — голос Уилла звучит достаточно серьёзно. — Поверь.   
Спенсер, конечно, верит. Он знает, что у Уилла было много лет, чтобы проверить.  
— А теперь расскажи мне подробности, — произносит тот мягко, и Спенсер подчиняется.

* * *

Он попросил Гарсию искать не полные совпадения, а частичные. Спенсер уверен, что у одного из субъектов или обоих точно были попытки совершить убийство в одиночку. И он оказался прав.  
Двое мужчин, изнасилованных и задушенных похожим способом были найден в реке неподалёку. Эти дела не добавляют почти ничего нового к профилям субъектов. В них нет улик, которые можно было бы интерпретировать или анализировать: что-то разрушено воздействием воды, остальное уничтожило время. Одному из дел полтора года, второму — год.  
Следующая находка оказывается намного полезнее. Нейтан Джонсон был найден в собственной квартире мёртвым. В крови нашли следы того же парализующего препарата, что использовали субъекты в этом деле. Буквы тоже были, но их вырезали на живом человеке, а после ударили его ножом двадцать три раза. Раны не были точными. Они скорее походили на защиту, а не атаку.  
Спенсер предположил, что это могло быть первое убийство подчинённого субъекта. Возможно, случайное.  
В этом деле было несколько свидетелей, видевших, как пострадавший ушёл из бара с девушкой. Её опознали как Дженнифер Стоун. Проститутку.  
Через секунду после того, как Спенсер увидел её, то осознал, что это не она. У Дженнифер был совершенно иной характер. Она не стала бы бояться и прятаться за более сильным партнёром. Но когда она говорила, что они с Нейтанам не сошлись в цене, и ей неизвестно, с кем он виделся после, то ложь была очевидна.  
Дженнифер кого-то покрывала. Вычислить имя не составило труда.  
Луиза Стоун, сестра. Так же, как и Дженнифер, имеет приводы за проституцию и живёт без постоянного адреса. Они не смогли выяснить её местоположение. Даже когда Дженнифер не выдержала давления и рассказала про сестру.  
Она ничего про неё не слышала больше чем полгода.

* * *

А дальше начинается самая выматывающая часть работы. Они проверяют аптеки и клиники, где Луиза могла получить препарат. Читают отчёты об ограблениях. Ищут в неблагополучных районах. Информации слишком много, чтобы Гарсия справилась одна.  
У них нет возможности найти главного субъекта, поэтому они сосредотачиваются на более реальной цели — подчинённом. К тому же, вероятность того, что подчинённая при аресте выдаст главного, составляет больше пятидесяти процентов, а при обратном порядке поимки реакция субъекта будет непредсказуемой.  
Теперь у них есть подозреваемый, предположительный способ действия субъектов и два портрета.

* * *

Спенсер звонит даже в те дни, когда рассказывать нечего. Голос Уилла и звуки собак на заднем фоне напоминают о том, к чему ему хочется вернуться.

* * *

Как и многие преступники, Луиза попадается совершенно случайно. Ей не повезло прийти за покупками именно в ту аптеку, за которой следит полиция.  
Впрочем, полиция следит почти за всеми крупными аптеками в нескольких районах.

* * *

Спенсер смотрит, как Морган ведёт допрос Луизы, и не может отделаться от сожаления. Он знает, что она чувствует. Он представляет это лучше, чем с любым другим преступником, встретившимся ему до сегодняшнего дня. Спенсер понимает её, и это придаёт ситуации странную двойственность. Он может предсказать, как быстро она сдастся и уступит своему страху.   
В тот момент, когда Луиза называет имя напарника, он чувствует разочарование. Её разочарование в самой себе.

* * *

— Мы возвращаемся, — говорит он Уиллу. — К вечеру я буду дома.

* * *

Спенсер просыпается, задыхаясь и ощущая брызги крови на руках. В его снах случившееся перемешивается со всеми делами, в которых он когда-либо участвовал или о которых читал. Словно он, сам того не подозревая, распахнул запертую дверь в разуме и выпустил то, что было скрыто.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Уилл, лежащий рядом. — Это только сон.  
Спенсер утыкается лбом ему в плечо, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании и ощущении тёплой руки на боку. Это помогает успокоить разум, взбудораженный увиденным.  
Сегодня не первая ночь, когда во сне он становится убийцей. Кошмары начались с тех пор, как он попробовал понять Луизу, но не были такими сильными. А после её поимки…  
— Да, прости, что разбудил, — бормочет Спенсер, не отстраняясь.  
Он много раз помогал Уиллу пережить плохие сны, но от смены ролей чувствует сильную неловкость. Спенсер не привык показывать слабые стороны другим людям. С Уиллом это не вызывает того же дискомфорта, что обычно, но он впервые разделил с кем-то нечто настолько личное.  
— Не нужно, — Уилл сползает ниже,и они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
Во тьме почти ничего не разглядеть, но многое можно понять по голосу и силуэту.  
— Ты был рядом, когда мне это было нужно, — говорит Уилл. — Позволь сделать то же самое для тебя.   
— Я… — Спенсер заминается, не уверенные, что ответить на эту откровенность. — Да.  
Уилл придвигается ближе, скользнув рукой по спине. Просто лежать вот так — уже хорошо. Уютно, тепло и спокойно.   
— Не потому, что я должен, — добавляет Уилл после небольшой паузы. — А потому, что я люблю тебя. Поэтому не нужно извиняться.  
Дремота, окутавшая Спенсера в последние минуты, исчезает. Это признание, произнесённое спокойно и просто, ничего не меняет, но подытоживает длительный отрезок его жизни. Но сердце ускоряет бег, а мысли сходятся в одном направлении.  
Спенсер придвигается чуть ближе, касается губами щеки и шепчет:  
— Я тоже.  
Два слова даются ему без малейшего труда. В них нет не капли сомнения. Это абсолютная правда, не нуждающаяся в дополнительных украшениях или проверках.  
Он кладёт руку на талию Уилла и одновременно чуть поворачивается, чтобы прижаться губами к губам и получить ответ.


	6. Эпилог: И ещё одно

Анжелика не может отвести взгляд от доктора Рида, разговаривающего по телефону. Что-то в нём зацепило её с первого взгляда и не давало спокойно спать уже не первую ночь. Хотя, ладно, что-то. Всё.  
Это был её типаж, именно на таких парней она всегда и западала. Умные, красивые, серьёзные… Анжелику не пугала его увлечённость точными данными, а привычка много говорить казалась даже милой.  
Она никогда не понимала подруг, фанатеющих от качков или типичных популярных парней. Для неё самыми симпатичными были вот такие умники.  
И доктор Спенсер Рид подходил просто по всем параметрам.  
К счастью, Анжелика была профессионалом, так что её влюбленность не мешала ей работать в ФБР.  
В Поведенческий отдел её перевели всего четыре… Нет, пять дней назад, и за это время она не заметила, чтобы с кем-то из команды он общался ближе чем по-дружески. У доктора Рида не было обручального кольца, ему не звонила обеспокоенная жена или подружка, а домой он уходил без особой спешки.  
Анжелику, конечно, расстроило, когда в пятницу после работы он отказался пойти в паб, чтобы отметить её перевод, но это было вовсе не странно. Такие парни, как доктор Рид, не очень любили подобные места.  
В общем, ничто не мешало Анжелике строить планы на вечер после закрытия дела, ведь домой они улетали только завтра утром. Вполне можно было попытаться.  
Анжелика замечает, что доктор Рид разговаривает по телефону уже довольно долго. Она впервые видит, чтобы он столько держал в руках телефон. Иногда до неё долетают обрывки разговора — что-то про убийства, улики, статистика…  
— Хотите знать, с кем он сейчас разговаривает?  
Анджелика вздрагивает от неожиданности и переводит ошарашенный взгляд на стоящего рядом Моргана. Похоже, она настолько увлеклась, что не услышала его шагов. Не слишком профессионально, но… Ведь сейчас она могла себе это позволить, да?  
— Почему вы так думаете? — спрашивает Анжелика, чувствуя какой-то подвох. У неё всегда была хорошая интуиция.  
— Это Поведенченский отдел, агент Норт. Тут все всё знают.  
Морган улыбается, а Анжелике становится слегка не по себе. Она много слышала об этом отделе, но сама была всего лишь агентом по связям с общественностью. Она не умела составлять профили и читать людей так, как делали эти ребята. И подобные заявления заставляли её чувствовать себя очень, очень неуютно.  
— Если это не секрет, — выдавливает она.  
— Конечно, нет, и вам точно стоит об этом узнать. — Морган широко ей улыбается. — Он говорит со своим парнем.  
Если бы Анжелика сейчас пила, то точно подавилась бы. Вот он, тот самый подвох, что она чувствовала заранее.  
Но доктор Рид вовсе не похож на кого-то такого. Нет, Анжелика вовсе не гомофобка, она ко всем относится одинаково, это не зависит от ориентации. Но все её знакомые-геи выглядели… Ну, иначе. Сложно сказать, в чём именно, но что-то такое было.  
Поэтому сейчас Анжелика слегка ошарашена. Точнее, не слегка.  
Где-то она слышала, что самые лучшие парни заняты другими парнями. Чёрт, это, похоже, правда!  
Анжелика замечает, что доктор Рид заканчивает разговор и теперь направляется в её сторону. Мысли разбегаются, она не знает, как теперь реагировать, и как много людей из команды заметили её интерес. И заметил ли его сам доктор Рид.  
Он останавливается рядом и внимательно смотрит на них с Морганом. Очень внимательно. На лицо его на секунду мелькает недовольное выражение, а потом оно сглаживается и возвращается к нейтральному.  
— Морган, ты снова вводишь людей в заблуждение высказываниями о моей личной жизни? — спрашивает он, пристально глядя на стоящего рядом мужчину.  
Анжелика начинает надеяться, что просто стала жертвой розыгрыша. Не особо приятного, надо заметить.  
— Ничего такого, — возражает Морган. — Всё было предельно точно.  
— Агент Норт, что он вам сказал? Что я разговариваю со своим парнем? — доктор Рид переносит всё своё внимание на Анжелику, и она почти тает.  
Это точно была шутка. Иначе разве он произнёс бы это так серьёзно и без всякого волнения?  
— Да, так и сказал, — подтверждает она и глупо улыбается.  
— Это максимально далеко от точности, и я совершенно не согласен с термином. Уилла нельзя так называть хотя бы чисто с технической точки зрения из-за возраста и социального статуса. Ещё приемлемо говорить "партнёр", но и это слово тоже недостаточно точно отражает суть.  
Стоп, что? Уилла? Партнёр?  
— Но вы фактически живёте вместе. Воспитываете собак. Созваниваетесь каждый день во время командировок. Так что это ещё вопрос, Красавчик, кто и кого сейчас вводит в заблуждение.  
Морган лукаво смотрит на Анжелику, и её щеки заливает краска. Это, наверное, самая стыдная ситуация, в которую она вообще попадала.  
— Мы обсуждали это слишком много раз, — доктор Рид проводит ладонью по лицу. — Ещё одно слово — и я начну цитировать статистику разводов для пар, где один из супругов работает более шестидесяти часов в неделю и имеет не менее четырех командировок в месяц, а также для пар, где один из супругов работает в силовых структурах, а второй — нет. Ты хочешь послушать о перспективах собственного брака?  
Анжелика сразу заметила на руке у Моргана ободок обручального кольца. Он носил его с гордостью, не скрывая.  
— Угрожаешь мне статистикой? Уилл плохо на тебя влияет.  
Морган довольно смеётся, а Анжелика мысленно вздыхает. Это не дурацкий розыгрыш, а суровая реальности. И, похоже, её шансы катастрофически малы. Какая досада.  
— В первый год после свадьбы при отсутствии детей расходятся порядка… — начинает говорить доктор Рид, но Морган его перебивает.  
— Ладно, всё, больше не слова, — соглашается он, улыбаясь. — То, что нужно, я всё равно уже сказал.  
Доктор Рид просто смотрит на него пару секунд, но ничего не говорит. А потом снова поворачивается к Анжелике и произносит неожиданное:  
— Извиняюсь за грубое поведение моего коллеги.  
— Ничего, я не обиделась, — вот и всё, что она может ответить.  
Доктор Рид кивает на прощание и уходит. Анжелика неожиданно остаётся наедине с Морганом. Женатым, мускулистым, темнокожим парнем. Вот уж не так она хотела закончить сегодняшний вечер.  
— Не благодари, — неожиданно говорит он.  
— Что? — произносит она слегка возмущённо. — За что это?  
— Я спас вас обоих от очень неловкой сцены, которая помешала бы дальнейшей работе. Поверь, он даже не заметил.  
Анжелика сдувается, потому что Морган прав. Она ведь хотела тут остаться. И да, это бы точно помешало.  
— Вообще никаких шансов? — грустно спрашивает она.  
— Совершенно, — добивает её Морган. — Если ты, конечно, не бывший профайлер ФБР, живущий в глуши с двенадцатью собаками.  
Нда. Что ж, Анжелика прекрасно знает, что нужно сделать в таком случае. Этот план всегда срабатывает, потому что прост и состоит из одного пункта.  
— Мне нужно выпить, — уверенно заявляет она.  
— Идём, прихватим с собой Эмили. Она точно будет за.  
Анжелика не уверена, что это такая уж хорошая идея, но… Хуже уже не будет. Может даже получится пожаловаться агенту Пренсис на то, как сложно сейчас найти нормального парня.  
Она должна её понять.

* * *

При выходе из здания аэропорта в Вирджинии она случайно натыкается взглядом на доктора Рида. Анжелика слегка задержалась, покупая воду, чтобы прогнать неприятные ощущения после вчерашнего — слишком много было выпито того, чего не стоило бы.  
Доктор Рид закидывает вещи в машину и садится внутрь. Рядом с ним — уже не молодой, но симпатичный мужчина. Анжелика не может рассмотреть чётко, потому стоит чересчур далеко, но выглядит он вроде неплохо. Вьющиеся волосы, приятные черты лица.  
Не тот, от кого потеряешь голову, но тот, с кем можно воспитывать собак и обсуждать работу. Наверное, так и лучше. Для всех.  
Эмили вчера говорила ей что-то об уровне ожиданий… И о том, что безответные чувства быстро проходят, если на них не зацикливаться… А ещё о том, что стоит осмотреться вокруг…  
Анжелика вздыхает и решает сходить в ближайший выходной в какой-нибудь бар вместе с подругами. Ведь лучший способ отвлечься от парня — это заменить его другим.  
Она поудобнее перехватывает сумку и отправляется ловить такси.

09-27.11.2020


End file.
